un litro de lágrimas
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: esto no es nada especial. Es solo la historia de una chica que fue elegida por una extraña enfermedad ... Una historia llena de dolor Alice debe aprender a vivir con una cruel enfermedad que cambia su vida para siempre Basada en la historia real de Aya Kitou y en la serie que hicieron de su vida... mal summary pero denle una pequeña oportunidad
1. introduccion

Introducción

Alice POV

Mi nombre es Alice Brandon vivo en Forks desde que tengo tres años, tengo una hermana menor llamada Cynthia y también tengo un perro de raza yorkie. Mi vida era la normal vida de una joven quinceañera con sueños y esperanzas de un buen futuro pero que se vio trancada de repente por una enfermedad que no tiene cura y que solamente empeorará con el paso de los años.

El nombre de mi enfermedad es Degeneración espinocerebral la cual daña el cerebelo del paciente afectando el movimiento motor, los reflejos, la percepción de distancia entre un objeto y otro, la coordinación, etc. Mi final solamente puede ser la muerte en una camilla sin moverme, sin poder hablar y sin poder escribir absolutamente nada. No entendía por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí ya que mi mayor sueño siempre fue poder ayudar a las personas pero de todas formas para bien o para mal estoy enferma y esta es mi historia

**Bueno esta historia esta basada en la historia real de Aya Kitou quien a los 15 años le detectaron esta enfermedad y comenzó a escribir todo lo que le pasaba en un diario. Si quieren ver la historia real la película es una muy buena opcion. Espero que les guste esta historia y gracias por leer, por lo demás esta decir que aun no sé si hacerla romantica o no ya que hasta ahora es solo una idea que tengo en mente.**


	2. caída

Caída

Alice POV

Recordar el día en el que toda mi vida cambió es algo difícil y extraño ya que yo no lo veo como un día malo, es decir, fue un día tan norma que ni siquiera sé por qué la caída que sufrí de camino al instituto fue tan importante.

Ese día martes me había levantado como todos los días a las seis de la mañana, mi mamá o Cathy como a veces le digo de cariño estaba preparando el desayuno para mi hermana menor y para mí. Me hubiera gustado ayudarla pero tenía demasiado sueño además debía guardar los cuadernos que ocuparía ese día ya que la noche anterior me dormí un poco tarde.

-Cynthia, Alice-nos llamó mamá desde la cocina- apúrense van a llegar tarde a clases.

-Sí mamá-respondimos las dos desde nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Apenas terminé de ordenar bajé al primer piso para tomar desayuno junto a mi familia. No tenía mucha hambre pero sabía que si no quería caerme debía comer aunque para ser justos por una extraña razón el suelo se estaba volviendo mi mejor amigo desde hace algún tiempo, pensé que tal vez era porque paso demasiado tiempo con Bella y ella es algo torpe pero no pensaba que ser propensa a las caidas fuera contagioso o algo así.

-¿Le dieron de comer a komosabe?-preguntó mamá mirándonos a mi hermana y a mí.

Komosabe es el nombre de nuestro pequeño perro, es un nombre chino y significa adivinador. Me lo regalaron el año pasado por mi cumpleaños y desde ese día es mi gran compañía, adoro sacarlo a pasear y jugar con él además de diseñarle mucha ropa para que se vea bonito, de hecho le diseñé un pijama celeste con gorrito que le tapa sus orejitas y que tiene un bordado con el dibujo de un oso en el lomo. Se ve sencillamente adorable todas las mañanas.

-El perro es de Alice-se defendió Cynthia. Me quedé mirándola con algo de enfado-, ella tiene que alimentarlo.

Fulminé a mi familia con la mirada y me levanté para buscar a mi precioso komosabe y darle su desayuno. Cuando lo encontré mordiendo una de los zapatos favoritos de Cynthia lo felicité dándole una galleta. Sabía que mi hermana jugaba con él y hacía que mordiera mi ropa por lo tanto esta sería una dulce venganza. Lo tomé en brazos y fui hasta mi cuarto para darle de comer y después cambiarle su ropa, le puse un atuendo de invierno ya que afuera estaba lloviendo y no quería que mi perrito se enfermara.

Me apresuré a bajar ya que estábamos algo retrasadas y por supuesto que no quería llegar tarde. Tomé mi paraguas rojo y me encaminé junto a Cynthia hacia el instituto. El suelo estaba algo resbaloso pero no era nada que no pudiera superar caminando lentamente y con cuidado.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-preguntó Cynthia con sorna y riendo escandalosamente-¡Estás más lenta que de costumbre hermanita! Pareces una pequeña tortuga.

-¡No es cierto!-refunfuñé poniendo mi carita más tierna-Simplemente es que no quiero caerme.

-Creo que Bella te está contagiando lo torpe.

Rodee los ojos y seguí caminando, sin embargo, no llevaba ni siquiera tres pasos cuando me caí estrepitosamente al suelo golpeándome fuertemente la barbilla haciendo que mi paraguas volara lejos. Me levanté con cuidado y con la ayuda de mi hermana, me dolía mucho el lugar en el que me había pegado y no pude evitar llorar un poco.

-Alice-susurró Cynthia mirándome con seriedad antes de abrazarme cuando se percató de que estaba llorando-, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a casa para que mamá te cure, tu herida no tiene buena pinta.

Asustada por las palabras de Cynthia saqué mi espejo de mano y vi la horrible y gran herida sangrante que me había hecho en mi mentón. Con razón me dolía tanto, sollocé un poco e intenté no seguir llorando para poder llegar a casa aunque sea dignamente, sin embargo, no lo logré y cuando mi madre abrió la puerta estaba llorando de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasó?-me preguntó preocupada antes de dejarme entrar.

-Me caí-respondí sollozando con pena.

-Vamos al hospital-respondió ella tomando mi mano para que la acompañara a buscar el auto.

Cathy POV

No entendía por qué Alice se había caído y se había golpeado tan fuerte. Ella siempre fue una niña coordinada, de hecho baila ballet desde que tiene seis años y casi nunca se ha caído pero como todo en la vida pueden haber excepciones. Alice es una chica muy alegre y que casi nunca llora pero de seguro un golpe como ese tiene que doler mucho, por eso no perdí tiempo y fui hasta el hospital para que el doctor Cullen verificara que no era nada grave ni de lo que debía preocuparme.

-Es solo un corte-me dijo sonriendo con amabilidad cuando Alice se fue a la sala de espera-, ella estará bien.

-Gracias doctor-respondí bastante aliviada por que no fuera nada grave.

-Sin embargo-comentó mirándome con seriedad-, instintivamente pararíamos la caída con nuestras manos. Pero su hija ni siquiera se lastimó las manos, es más las tiene intactas y limpias. Por eso se golpeó la barbilla, sugiero que la lleve a hacerse algunos exámenes para descartar cualquier cosa.

Me quedé con una cara de sorpresa increíble. No entendía porque mi hija tenía que hacerse análisis si solamente había sido una estúpida caída que podría haberle pasado a cualquiera con una lluvia como las de Forks, sin embargo, había notado que Alice ya no caminaba firmemente como antes y que su salud tampoco era tan buena. Me dolía tener que asumirlo pero tarde o temprano tendría que ir a hacerle esos exámenes a la niña y lo mejor era hacerlo lo más pronto posible por si en caso de que fuera algo grave poder administrarle los medicamentos de inmediato.

Decidí que hablaría con ella sobre eso en la noche antes de que se fuera a una fiesta con sus amigas, sin embargo, me preocupaba que estuviera sola y volviera a caerse como en la mañana además de que me daba algo de miedo asumir que Alice podría estar enferma de algo que no sé que es.

-Alice-entré a su cuarto mientras ella se maquillaba-creo que sería bueno para ti hacerte esos análisis. Tu salud ya no es tan buena como antes y es mejor descartar cualquier cosa. Estoy muy preocupada pero tal vez sea porque tus exámenes se acercan y estás estresada, pero es mejor descartar cualquier otra cosa ¿está bien?

-Esta bien-respondió ella sonriendo-, tienes razón es mejor que me haga esos exámenes

-Bien ahora diviértete con tus amigas-dije abrazándola con fuerza- y no olvides que cuando llegues debes darle de comer a Komosabe porque ese perro es tu responsabilidad.

Alice me sonrió con tanta alegría que pese a que llevara un parche en su barbilla se veía preciosa y tan llena de vida que me hiso sentir un nudo en la garganta ante el mal presentimiento que esos exámenes médicos habían dejado en mi alma.

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado aunque quedo algo raro .-. de todas formas gracias por leer y por gastar un minutito de su tiempo aquí.**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Richter EverSwan: Hola c: primero que nada gracias por leer n.n y espero que te encuentres bien. Bueno yo no sabía tampoco de esta historia pero buscando videos por youtube me apareció como sugerencia y la verdad me encantó y me habían dos versiones la película y la serie pero me parece que la que se apega más al diario de vida es la película. Bueno leer ese libro no se si se pueda porque al parecer solo está en japones T.T... en fin me alegra de que te guste y muchisimas gracias por leer c:  
**


	3. fiesta

Alice POV

El doctor Cullen me había atendido casi de inmediato ya que llegué llorando al hospital porque me dolía mucho mi barbilla. Me habían desinfectado la herida y puesto un parche para que no me dañara.

Estaba bastante aburrida mientras esperaba a mi mamá en la sala de espera, se había quedado hablando con el doctor y aún no salía. Decidí sacar mi revista de modas para leer algo y no aburrirme tanto, sin embargo, a medida que iba leyendo era como si las letras se movieran o las viera doble y borrosas. Extrañada pestañee un poco y me restregué los ojos, pero seguía viendo igual. Pensé que tal vez sería porque estaba muy cansada ya que me he quedado hasta muy tarde estudiando y casi no he dormido nada.

Mientras guardaba mi revista y esperaba a que mi mamá saliera de la consulta, un chico alto, rubio,de cabello rizado y ojos muy azules se sentó a mi lado. Nos saludamos con una pequeña sonrisa para después sumirnos en un silencio extrañamente cómodo. Sabía que él iba en el instituto pero no nos conocíamos y esperaba que él fuera quien quisiera hablarme.

-Hola-murmuró sonriéndome- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Hola-respondí internamente muy feliz porque me hubiera hablado-. Creo que eso es algo evidente-dije girando un poco mi rostro para que viera el parche en mi barbilla-, me caí de camino al instituto y me hice una herida muy fea ¿y tú?

-Bueno yo no me he caído-dijo en tono de broma a lo que yo sonreí-. Vine a entregarle una carpeta que se le quedó a mi papá en la casa, pero parece que está atendiendo a alguien porque no ha salido.

-¿Eres hijo del doctor Cullen?-pregunté bastante extrañada a lo que él asintió-Bueno él está hablando con mi mamá así que creo que tendremos que esperar juntos.

-Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?-me preguntó mirándome fijamente-. Creo que te he visto pero no me acuerdo muy bien de donde.

-Soy Alice Brandon-respondí-¿tu como te llamas?

-Jasper-me sonrió un poco antes de ver la hora en su reloj-.¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de hoy en la noche? Creo que casi todo el pueblo irá.

-Claro que voy a ir-dije riendo-, mis amigas me matarían si es que no voy.

-Espero verte en la noche.

-Me vas a reconocer casi de inmediato-él se río un poco de mi mala broma-, con el parche dudo que pueda pasar muy desapercibida.

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que mi mamá por fin salió de la oficina del doctor. No entendía porque tenían que hablar tanto si fue una simple caída y un golpe que menos mal no habían llegado a mayores. El señor Cullen dijo que en dos semanas me podría quitar el parche porque de seguro no quedaría una cicatriz pero hasta entonces tendría que llevarlo y acostumbrarme a su presencia.

Mamá me dijo que no me llevaría al instituto ya que no valía la pena porque era tarde así que me pidió que la acompañara a la guardería y jardín infantil del que era dueña. Ya una vez ahí ella le avisó a mi papá lo que me había pasado para que no se preocupara si es que notaba algo diferente en mí cuando llegara a la casa. Me encantaba el trabajo de mi madre, era realmente tierno trabajar con niños y ayudarlos a aprender además de que era muy divertido jugar con ellos, yo también quería hacer algo útil para las demás personas, quería ayudar y hacer algo bueno por la sociedad.

-Alice cariño ¿puedes pasarme un libro de cuentos del estante?-me pidió mamá mientras intentaba reunir a todos los niños en un círculo.

-Claro mamá-dije mientras intentaba tomar el libro, sin embargo, lo único que tomé fue aire. Me quedé mirando de forma extrañada al libro que quería tomar y pude sentir que mi madre me observaba con preocupación. No le di mucha importancia y lo asocié al hecho de que estaba algo cansada.

Durante toda la mañana ayudé a mamá en la guardería y cuando se fue el último niño fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante japones. Ese era uno de los mejores lugares del mundo, no habían cubiertos solamente palillos chinos y en el interior era como estar en otro país. Comenzamos a comer después de que nos trajeron nuestras ordenes, yo estaba intentando atrapar un trozo de carne con mis palillos pero me costaba mucho y noté como mi madre me observaba con algo de preocupación.

-Alice ¿te sientes bien? Es muy raro que tu no puedas comer con palillos-murmuró sonriéndome con ternura-, llevas obligándonos a comprar comida china desde hace años.

-No me pasa nada-dije riendo a la vez que por fin podía atrapar el trozo de carne con mis palillos-, no quiero que te preocupes por una simple caída que le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, mi mamá no me hiso mucho caso ya que antes de que saliera a la fiesta me habló de que me hiciera unos análisis médicos o algo así. En verdad no entendía por qué se preocupaban tanto por mi si yo estaba en perfectas condiciones a excepción de que hace algún tiempo me cuesta un poco caminar pero eso es porque duermo poco, pero de todas formas accedí a hacerme esos exámenes raros para que mi madre no se preocupara tanto por mí.

-¡Alice!-me llamó Cynthia antes de que saliera a reunirme con mis amigas-Ten cuidado, mira está bien que te caigas pero siempre que no te hagas daño. Eres la niñita perfecta de papá ¿Cómo crees que se pondría si es que te pasa algo?

Bien esto es épico, ahora mi hermanita menor me regaña como si fuese mi madre aunque a decir verdad sabía que Cynthia tenía razón. Mi papá aun me veía como a una niña pequeña, de hecho no quería dejarme ir a la fiesta y mucho menos después de que me caí, pero menos mal que pude convencerlo aunque me hiso prometer que volvería temprano. Estaba convencida de que mi vida es como una flor que todavía no se ha abierto. En el principio de mi juventud, quiero atesorarlo todo y no tener resentimientos.

Cuando por fin pude reunirme con Rose y Bella no dejaban de regañarme por ser tan torpe y haberme hecho una herida como la que tenía en la cara. Me hicieron prometer como mil veces que tendría cuidado y que me fijaría muy bien antes de caminar aunque sea un solo paso.

-Ya decía que la torpeza de Bella terminaría siendo contagiosa-bromeó Rosalie antes de que entráramos a la fiesta-. Solamente espero que ninguna de las dos se caiga y haga un papelón delante de toda esa gente.

Bella se limitó a sonreírme y rodar sus ojos de color chocolate. Cuando ya estuvimos dentro yo no dejaba de buscar a Jasper con la mirada pero no lo podía encontrar, me sentía tan frustrada de no poder verle que no pude evitar fruncir un poco el ceño aunque ese malestar duro poco ya que un poco más animadas por la fiesta comencé a bailar con mis amigas y algunos chicos que conocía de las clases.

Después de casi dos horas me di cuenta de que tenía algo de sed por lo que fui a la barra a ver si es que podía beber algo, cuando iba a la mitad del camino sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo. Me asusté muchísimo, estaba a punto de gritar pero cuando me di cuenta de que era Jasper pude relajarme un poco, pero solo un poco ya que mi corazón aun latía con fuerza.

-¡Casi me matas del susto!-le reclamé aun algo nerviosa-¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca más!

-Tranquila, no pensé que te asustarías tanto-murmuró bajando un poco la mirada-. Pero para recompensarte te invito a tomar algo ¿quieres beber algo?

-Mmm-ladeé mi cabeza para pensar un poco y luego sonreír un poco-¡Una coca-cola!

-Está bien-me dijo devolviendo mi sonrisa.

No sé muy bien por qué ni como pasó pero al momento de tomar mi vaso de bebida este cayó directamente al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. No tenía explicación lógica porque yo misma había visto que mi mano tomaba el vaso. Ahora si que podía decir que mi madre tenía razón y que algo raro me estaba pasando...

**No quedo muy bien pero gracias por leer, debo irme ya que es algo tarde en mi pais. Espero que esten bien y nos leemos pronto**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Richter EverSwan: Hola pues no me agradescas xdd no es necesario y bueno los sintomas de esa enfermedad no son muy claros pero ya en el proximo capitulo daré más detalles de eso, de todas formas es bastante dificil como tu dices imaginarla así pero de a poco las cosas iran cambiando y bueno el nombre de la mascota lo escogí por eso xdd porque es chistoso n.n. Espero que estes bien y lamento lo cortita de la respuesta pero me estan regañando aasdsdasdas un abrazo y gracias por leer ;)**


	4. resultados

Cathy POV

Desde que Alice se había caído yo no dejaba de vigilarla y de notar que ella era un poco más torpe que antes. Se le caían las cosas o simplemente no las agarraba, parecía que percibía mal las cosas y cada vez que quería llenar un vaso con agua lo llenaba a menos de la mitad porque no ponía el vaso directamente bajo el grifo si no que algo ladeado.

Estaba tan preocupada que había decidido hacerle los exámenes el jueves de esa misma semana, no era para nada normal que mi hija estuviera tan torpe hasta el punto de que el muchacho que la trajo de la fiesta el martes afirmó que se le había caído un vaso de las manos, de hecho ella llegó algo asustada pero no se había herido las manos. Otras cosas seguían igual, no había cambiado su afable carácter, seguía cantando y bailando sus canciones japonesas por toda la casa como siempre y diseñando ropa en el pequeño cuarto del primer piso que era como su taller de creación.

-Mamá ¿sabes que he hecho audiciones para pertenecer al equipo de baloncesto del instituto?-me preguntó el jueves cuando íbamos camino al medico- Espero que me acepten porque así podría estar más cerca de James en las prácticas.

-¿Y qué pasa con el chico que te trajo a casa el otro día?-le pregunté a Alice quien sonreía porque al parecer estaba muy contenta-Parecía muy amable...

-¿Jasper?-preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza-Él es solo un amigo y no está en el club de baloncesto, creo que está en biología cuidando tortuguitas.

Alice era una muy buena jugadora de baloncesto aunque era algo pequeñita pero jugaba mucho mejor que las chicas más altas o mayores que ella, por lo que no me extrañaría si es que la aceptan en el equipo, y bueno James era el chico que le gusta a Alice desde que tiene once años, al parecer ambos se gustan pero aún no ocurre nada para la tranquilidad de mi marido y la mía.

El doctor Cullen nos hiso pasar casi de inmediato en cuanto llegamos al hospital, Alice parecía realmente calmada muy segura de que todos los exámenes saldrían bien pero yo tenía algunas dudas sobre todo por el hecho de que se le caen las cosas y casi siempre está en riesgo de caerse al suelo.

-Buenos días Alice-saludó el doctor con una sonrisa-Buenos días Catherine. Ya nos conocemos por la caída que sufrió Alice el martes pero también quiero decirles que soy especialista en neurología y yo voy a hacerle los exámenes a la joven ¿Comenzamos?

Ambas asentimos y nos sentamos frente al escritorio del doctor ya que quería hacernos unas preguntas de rutina antes de empezar.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a sentir que no podías caminar correctamente?-le preguntó el doctor a mi hija.

-Creo que hace más o menos un mes-respondió ella sonriendo-, pero creo que es porque no duermo mucho.

-¿y las caídas?-dijo el señor Cullen a la vez que anotaba las respuestas de mi hija.

-El primer día de clases me caí una vez-miré a Alice algo extrañada porque yo no sabía de esa caída-. Pero no creo que eso sea un problema.

-¿Tienes dificultades al hablar?

-No-murmuró Alice algo extrañada al igual que yo por la pregunta.

Después de esas preguntas Alice tenía que caminar descalza a lo largo de la habitación cosa que parecía ser bastante sencilla, sin embargo, cuando el doctor le pidió que se parara en un solo pie para poder comprobar su equilibrio, ella no podía sostenerse y perdía el equilibrio en menos de dos segundos. El último ejercicio consistía en que mi hija debía tocar con su dedo indice la yema del dedo del doctor y luego la punta de su nariz. En un principio lo hacía muy bien pero cuando él le pidió que lo hiciera un poco más rápido ella solamente rozaba el dedo del doctor y no era capaz de tocar la punta de su nariz ya que su dedo solo alcanzaba la aleta de ésta, ganándose en recompensa la mirada preocupada tanto mía como del señor Cullen.

-Quiero tomar una radiografía cerebral a su hija-murmuró el doctor con algo de preocupación en el rostro-, es importante comprobar que todo está bien.

-Claro doctor-respondí de inmediato.

Alice se fue en su compañía para hacerse la radiografía dejándome con una duda increíble, no entendía por qué las preguntas tan extrañas que el doctor hiso en un principio. Mi hija es una niña normal y por sobre todo sana, no debería tener dificultades al hablar ni nada de eso. Puede que ahora este más torpe que de costumbre pero yo creo que es porque así son las chicas de su edad, un buen ejemplo es Bella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía, esa chica por lo que sé apenas puede mantenerse de pie sin causar accidentes y no por eso tiene que costarle hablar o caminar. Sin embargo, no me podía engañar, yo sabía que algo raro le estaba pasando a Ali, sin embargo, esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

Cuando el doctor Cullen y Alice regresaron yo aún seguía algo pensativa pero todo pasó cuando ella me dedicó una sonrisa como queriendo decir que todo estaría bien y que no tenía razones para preocuparme.

-Les informaremos de los resultados apenas los tenga listos-dijo el doctor con seriedad.

-¿Me pasa algo malo?-preguntó Alice algo asustada.

-Cada día, quiero que escribas todo lo que te pasa,-murmuró Carlisle Cullen sonriendole a mi hija a la vez que le entregaba un cuaderno de color rosado- cuando sientas que algo no va bien. Si te resulta difícil escribe un diario de vida ¿vale?

Alice asintió antes de que nos despidiéramos del doctor para regresar a casa. La verdad durante todo el día todo transcurrió con normalidad y dejé de preocuparme por los exámenes que le habían hecho a la niña. Ella parecía realmente feliz y no dejaba de bailar de un lado a otro o de jugar con Komosabe en el patio de la casa. En la noche me invitó a su cuarto para ver una de sus películas y comer palomitas de maíz.

Parecía como si esa noche hubiera sido un sueño porque era perfecta, pero como todos los sueños pronto tuve que despertar a la cruel realidad y eso ocurrió a la mañana del día viernes mientras estaba en la guardería. Mientras trabajaba pude ver a una niña de solo un año que daba sus primeros pasos, no entendí por qué pero me recordó a mi Alice en el momento en que perdía el equilibrio durante el examen del día anterior. Mientras pensaba en mi niña el telefono de mi oficina comenzó a sonar por lo que me apresuré en responder.

-Hola, ¿quién habla?-dije apenas contesté.

-Soy el doctor Cullen del departamento de neurología del hospital de Forks-dijo la voz del teléfono-. Los resultados de la prueba ya están listos, ¿puede venir al hospital? Y si es posible creo que debería venir con su marido.

-¿Es algo que no se pueda aclarar por teléfono?-pregunté bastante preocupada.

-Venga primero al hospital. Les estaré esperando-murmuró el medico dejándome aún más preocupada.

Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera fui a buscar a mi marido a la casa, tenía que saber qué le estaba pasando a mi niña y no podía perder el tiempo así que me fui directamente hacia el hospital para ver al doctor.

-¿Dónde está su marido?-me preguntó cuando entré a su oficina.

-Vine yo sola-respondí con un poco de timidez-. Pero no importa, soy la dueña de la guardería pero antes fui enfermera. Pero ante todo... soy madre.

-Su hija tiene una enfermedad llamada degeneración espinocerebral-dijoel doctor Cullen después de un rato.

-¿Degeneración espinocerebral?-pregunté algo asustada por el nombre de esa enfermedad.

-Se lo explicaré lo mejor posible-murmuró el doctor con un deje de resignación-. El cerebro humano contiene alrededor de 140 billones de neuronas. El sistema nervioso está dividido en los sistemas nervioso central y periférico. El sistema nervioso central lo componen el cerebro, el diencéfalo, el cerebelo, el tronco cerebral y la médula espinal. La médula espinal, el tronco cerebral y el cerebelo son los que permiten coordinar y realizar sin problemas los movimientos del cuerpo. Catherine estas son las radiografías del cerebro de su hija-dijo enseñándome los documentos para ponerlas en una especie de pizarra de luz al lado de otras radiografías-. Por favor compare las de su hija con las de una persona normal. Puede observar que el cerebelo está sufriendo un deterioro, por alguna razón se está encogiendo y sus neuronas se están degenerando lentamente. Por lo tanto podemos tomarlas como "células muertas"

-¿Células muertas?-repetí con temor.

-Al principio no existe ningún síntoma apreciable pero aunque le realicemos otra prueba no cabe dudas-pude sentir como se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas a la vez que observaba las radiografías de mi niña-. Aunque progresará lentamente la enfermedad será peor cada día. Sin embargo, aunque el sistema central este dañado, los órganos son capaces de funcionar correctamente. Es solo que ella no será capaz de moverse cuando quiera hacerlo. No será capaz de hablar cuando quiera hablar. Necesita estar preparada para entender completamente esto. Es una enfermedad muy cruel.

-Tiene cura ¿verdad?-pregunté sumida completamente en la pena. Haria hasta lo imposible por salvar a mi hija de ese cruel destino y no me importaría gastar millones en la cura de esa extraña enfermedad.

-Hasta donde yo sé...-dijo el doctor Cullen mirándome con seriedad y algo de melancolía-no ha habido ni un solo caso en el que alguien se haya curado.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, quedo algo raro pero espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer n.n-**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Richter EverSwan : Hola c: bueno espero que estes bien y me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Con lo de Jasper y Alice hay que esperar que otras cosas pueden pasar a lo largo de los capítulos n.n Gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto *-*  
**

**-camiiiiii : Es una enfermedad muy extraña pero como tu dices tambien puede pasar un milagro c:**


	5. negación

Alice POV

Después de que me hice esos análisis raros, el doctor Cullen me dijo que podría quitarme el parche el lunes después de clases. Sin pensarlo dos veces volví al instituto el viernes porque tenía que organizar lo que haríamos como curso para el concurso de canto. Me habían dejado como encargada y no tenia ni idea de como comenzar, había pensado en pedirle a Maria que tocara el piano pero se había negado diciendo que yo debería encargarme de todo.

-chicos debemos organizarnos con lo del concurso-dije ese día un tanto nerviosa por dirigirme a toda la clase-¿ qué canción les gusta para que toquemos ese día?

-¿ aún no la elijes?- preguntó Maria frunciendo el ceño- Elije cualquiera siempre que no esté en chino.

-Sería más fácil si es que quisieran cooperar- dije cruzándome de brazos-además no es chino es japonés.

-Como sea- replicó Maria otra vez asesinándome con la mirada- , elije cualquiera no nos opondremos porque no nos importa.

Estaba enfadada pero no importaba, por lo menos si yo tenía toda la responsabilidad podría escoger una canción que a mi me guste y si estaba en otro idioma nos darían más puntos. Bella y Rosalie me ayudaron a escoger la canción para el concurso , escogimos Human de Cristina Pedro e imprimimos la letra y partituras en el salón de biología porque era el único que tenia impresora.

Decidí fijarme por un momento en el acuario que Jasper cuidaba con tanto esfuerzo, si bien apenas habíamos comenzado a hablar nos llevábamos muy bien y casi siempre me invitaba a tomar helados a la plaza. Él era casi el único miembro del club de biología junto con su amigo Emmett pero sin duda habían hecho un gran trabajo con los peces de colores en el acuario , que no pude evitar sonreír al ver la vida que se había formado en ese pequeño ecosistema.

-Vamos- dijo Rose con las hojas ya impresas-, tenemos que hablar con la pesada de Maria para que toque el maldito piano.

-Yo creo que ella es así contigo porque le gusta Jasper- me dijo Bella sonriendo- y tu le gustas a él.

-Deja de imaginar cosas- regañe a Bella un tanto avergonzada - , yo no le gusto a Jasper y si así fuera me sentiría muy culpable porque a mí me gusta James y creo que yo también le gusto.

-¡ que lenta eres bishoujo*!- dijo Rosalie como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo - le gustas mucho ¿acaso no has visto como te mira en las practicas de baloncesto?

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso, mi vida iba tan bien y lo único que quería era que llegara la hora de jugar un poco baloncesto y que Dios me ayudara en que por favor Maria aceptara tocar en el concurso , eso era lo que más me preocupaba ya que nadie quería participar pero era obligatorio hacerlo, ¡era tan injusto!

Cuando llegué a la sala de clases vi que todos estaban allí: Maria hablaba con Lucy de quien sabe que cosa, Jasper y Emmett estaban al final del aula al parecer discutiendo algo del acuario que habían hecho en biología y casi todos mis compañeros estaban dispersos e n la sala . Bella y Rose dijeron que me esperarían en la puerta mientras yo hablaba con la única pianista de la clase.

-Maria ¿aun no quieres tocar para lo del concurso?- le pregunté con la voz más tierna de la que era la única que puede hacerlo , por favor.

-No Alice- dijo mirándome de forma ruda-, es una perdida de tiempo y no lo haré ni aunque me lo supliques de rodillas.

-Maria es una gran pianista- intervino Jasper sin moverse de su lugar- ¿por qué no tocas para el concurso?

-¿ella no tocó para el aniversario de tus padres?- preguntó Emmett en voz muy alta para que todos escucharan.

-Sí- contestó Jasper tomando sus cosas- y estoy seguro de que ganaríamos si es que ella quisiera tocar el piano...

Maria pareció pensárselo por un minuto antes de mirar a los dos chicos que seguían hablando de sus increíbles dotes musicales y artísticos.

-Bueno si Jasper me lo pide no me queda más opción- dijo ella supongo que coqueteando.

Le sonreí disimuladamente a Jasper a modo de agradecimiento, si él no hubiera intervenido tal vez yo aun estaría rogándole a Maria por que tocara en el maldito concurso. Él me devolvió la sonrisa antes de que Bella y Rosalie me jalaran de un brazo porque ya me había quedado como embobada viendo sus hermosos ojos azules. Mientras caminábamos pude notar la risita insinuante de Isabella a la vez que me daba un pequeño codazo.

-¿Ves como si le gustas?-me preguntó mientras llegábamos al gimnasio-Además nunca te he visto mirar así a alguien ni siquiera al idiota de James.

-Yo creo que Bella tiene razón solamente en una cosa-murmuró Rose sonriendo-, en que a María le gusta Jasper ¿crees que sea eso posible?

-Sí-respondí yo rindo-, se conocen desde el jardín de niños. Lo normal sería que se guardaran algo de cariño.

Mientras Rose y yo estábamos en el club de baloncesto nos dijeron que habíamos quedado seleccionadas para el partido que se jugaría el próximo martes después de clases. No pude evitar ponerme contenta, eso era lo que más quería en estos momentos además de que después del entrenamiento James me felicitó diciendo que ahora como había sido seleccionada para el equipo femenino podríamos vernos más.

Me quedé unos minutos después de que todos se fueran practicando mis lanzamientos, casi siempre anotaba pero habían veces que la pelota ni siquiera se acercaba a la canasta. Fruncí un poco el ceño ante eso ya que desde hace algún tiempo mi madre dice que se me caen más las cosas o que estoy algo más torpe pero yo no o veo así, tal vez me asusté el martes cuando se me cayó mi vaso de bebida pero desde ese día no ha pasado ninguna otra cosa que ponga en riesgo mi integridad o la de otros.

Tomé mi bolso, sin embargo, lo único que pude tomar fue aire. Intenté tomarlo de nuevo con buenos resultados y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa. Durante todo el trayecto casi me caigo como tres veces pero menos mal que pude retomar mi equilibrio y seguir caminando.

Llegué a casa cuando mi mamá estaba preparando la cena, parecía bastante distraída pero supuse que era porque había tenido un mal día o algo así.

-¡Adivinen que!-exclamé en el comedor muy feliz-. Me seleccionaron en el equipo de baloncesto del colegio y jugaré por primera vez el martes después de clases.

-Que buena noticia hija-dijo mi papá antes de abrazarme-¡Hay que beber un poco de cerveza para celebrar!

-Claro-dijo mi mamá con los ojos un tanto llorosos-, yo también quiero.

-Cathy-murmuré abrazandola-, debes de estar algo cansada. Yo me encargo de servir la cena.

Mamá asintió la vez que yo tomaba el sartén que estaba en el fuego de la cocina para servir la cena, sin embargo, cuando mi papá iba al refrigerador para tomar las cervezas el sartén se me cayó encima de su pie haciendo que él profiriera un sonoro grito de dolor. Mi madre vino corriendo junto a Cynthia para ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó mamá tomando mis manos para asegurarse de que no hubieran quemaduras-¿No te has hecho daño?

-Creo que te preocupas por la persona equivocada Cathy-murmuró mi adolorido padre desde el salón.

Mamá parecía bastante distraída pero después de que volvió a cocinar algo para cenar todo transcuyó bien hasta que se levantó de la mesa para ir por unas pastillas y un vaso de agua que puso frente a mí.

-Alice debes tomarte estas medicinas después de cenar-dijo ella sonriéndome y sin querer haciendo que me preocupara de inmediato.

-¿Por qué tiene que tomar medicinas?-preguntó mi padre aun más preocupado que yo.

-No es nada-dijo mi mamá sonriendo-, es que la he llevado al doctor y me entregaron los análisis que le hice ayer, el doctor Cullen dice que tiene algo que le da a muchos adolescentes son daños en los nervios periféricos.

-Entonces ¿no hay nada de que preocuparse?-preguntó mi padre.

-No, no es gran cosa-dijo mamá sonriendo.

Me tomé mi medicina rápidamente para poder acostarme e intentar dormir un poco. Estaba mucho más tranquila ahora que sabía que no tenía nada grave y que pronto se pasarían las caídas y lo torpe que estaba por estos días.

Cathy POV

Estaba en shock cuando salí de la consulta del señor Cullen. Aún tenía en la cabeza sus horribles palabras, aún tenía ese sentimiento de impotencia. No puede ser me dije un millón de veces, es una maldita pesadilla. Mi niña no va a dejar de caminar ni de hablar o escribir solamente porque ese doctor lo diga. Mientras la enfermera en la recepción me entregaba la lista de medicamentos que Alice supuestamente necesitaría se me ocurrió que tal vez podría consultar con otro especialista el caso de mi hija.

-Señor Cullen-murmuré mientras entraba a su oficina-. Quería saber si es posible que me entregue las radiografías y los exámenes que le hicieron a Alice, me gustaría consultar con otra persona.

- estoy de acuerdo con que busque una segunda opinión-murmuró el doctor frunciendo un poco los labios-. Está bien, pero tiene que saber que mientras tanto la enfermedad seguirá desarrollándose-se puso de pié para buscar los exámenes y guardarlos en un sobre del hospital, esas palabras casi rompieron mi corazón pero yo guardaba la esperanza de que la opinión de los otros doctores fuera diferente-. A su hija le queda un tiempo limitado para moverse con libertad, para sacar el máximo provecho al tiempo de Alice, como madre lo primero que tiene que hacer es aceptar y comprender la enfermedad de su hija.

-Usted me ha dicho que la enfermedad de mi Ali es incurable-respondí al borde de las lágrimas-No asentiré y lo aceptaré tan fácilmente. Ella tiene solamente 15 años o ¿usted podría aceptar así como así que su hijo de un día para el otro esté condenado a un futuro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento por una maldita enfermedad? ¿No cree que mi Alice se merece vivir su adolescencia como cualquier otra niña de su edad?

-Sé que es difícil-me dijo con algo de comprensión-. Me pongo en su lugar y la entiendo a la perfección pero también soy médico y tiene que entender que la degeneración espinocerebral es una de las enfermedades más crueles que existe. Es injusto que esto le esté pasando a una niña tan alegre y buena como lo es Alice pero por favor asegúrese de que ella se tome sus medicinas.

En ese momento yo ya estaba llorando desconsoladamente. No podía permitir que mi hija dejara de sonreír y de ser quien era. No importaba lo que el doctor Cullen dijera yo aún guardaba la esperanza de que un médico en Seattle me dijera que Alice era una niña sana, que estaría bien y que vivirá una adolescencia y vida normal como yo lo hice a su edad. Me limpié un poco las lágrimas y tomé el sobre con los exámenes de mi hija, tenía que lograr hablar con un neurólogo en la ciudad lo ates posible.

A medida que caminaba por las calles de Seattle me encontré con una librería, decidí comprar algunos libros que hablaran sobre la degeneración espinocerebral. Si es que mi hija tenía esa cosa tenía que consultar la mayor información posible, investigaría también en Internet en busca de alguna cura en algún otro país del mundo.

Cuando llegué a la sección de neurología del hospital, le enseñé inmediatamente los exámenes al doctor con la esperanza en mi pecho de que me dijera que el señor Cullen se había equivocado.

-De acuerdo con los resultados de los análisis de sangre, podemos descartar la anemia- ese examen era porque había notado que Alice había adelgazado demasiado y sin hacer ningún tipo de dieta.

-Pero entonces, los desajustes hormonales pueden causar falta de sueño ¿verdad?-pregunté como última esperanza a uno de los síntomas.

-No. No hay pruebas de que esas sean las causas-me respondió el doctor con seriedad.

-¿Qué tal si la próxima vez traigo a mi hija para que la examine?

-Si los doctores del hospital de Forks la han examinado-dijo él girándose hacia la ventana-, entonces no creo que exista ningún error.

No me iba a dar por vencida, no podía derrumbarme y dejar de tener esperanza en que hubiera alguna cura. Tenía que existir algún medicamento o alguna cirugía ¿cómo era posible que una enfermedad que avanza tan lentamente no tenga cura? Tiene que haber algo.

Llegando a la guardería me encerré en mi oficina para buscar en Internet algo de esa extraña enfermedad. Me encontré con frases que decían: "dificultades al hablar, dificultades en la escritura, falta de coordinación. En la actualidad no existe ninguna cura" En los libros no decía nada diferente, todos hablaban sobre las dificultades que experimentan las personas que viven con la degeneración espinocerebral, incluso había uno que decía que podían haber casos de muerte por asfixia al existir dificultad al tragar.

Me pasé todo el día pensando en Alice y en lo que podría pasarle en el futuro. Ya no podría bailar ni diseñar ropa ni siquiera podría cantar. Esa enfermedad le terminaría quitando toda su vida, todas las cosas que le gustan. Dolía pensar en el futuro pero yo aún vivía el presente y este presente es casi igual de doloroso porque ya se me están acabando las esperanzas de que ella no estuviera enferma. Todos los síntomas coincidían con ella pero aun quedaban médicos y páginas web que consultar.

Durante la cena Alice había dicho que la habían seleccionado para participar en el equipo de baloncesto del instituto. Me sentí tan triste y tan mal por tener que decirle a mi hija la enfermedad que tenía preferí mentir para no arruinarle su alegría. Ella tenía el derecho a vivir feliz y sin más preocupaciones que las de una chica normal. Tenía derecho a salir con James, Jasper o con quien quisiera sin tener que preocuparse de tener cuidado. Tenía derecho a tener una vida alejada de un futuro tan cruel e injusto.

No sabía como decirle que ya nada volvería a ser como antes y que algún día llegaría el momento en que tendría que utilizar una silla de ruedas para poder transportarse de un lugar a otro, que ya no podría mantenerse de pie ni moverse cuando ella lo quisiera.

Mientras leía en internet algunas paginas web de esa enfermedad me topé con una noticia que llamó mi atención casi de inmediato. Decía que el doctor Aro Vulturi había hecho un ensayo acerca de la degeneración espinocerebral y que era un experto en el tema. Me fijé que trabajaba en el hospital de Port Angeles y, aunque eran casi las doce de la noche tomé las llaves del auto, los exámenes de Alice y conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta ese hospital.

Cuando llegué al hospital estaba prácticamente vació por lo que pasé directamente a la oficina del señor Vulturi de inmediato. Esta era mi última esperanza, si me decía que ya mi hija no tenía salvación no podría soportarlo ni tampoco sabría como decirle a ella, a mi marido y a su hermana que estaba enferma y que no había nada que hacer.

-El doctor Cullen del hospital de Forks me dijo que no había ningún error en el diagnóstico-dije mientras el doctor examinaba las radiografías-. Pero doctor Vulturi, usted debe saber sobre algún tipo de tratamiento o casos de cura ¿verdad? Cirugía o medicación, tiene que existir una forma ¿no?

-Desde que me convertí en neurologo...-dijo él sentándose frente a mí- he estado haciendo investigaciones sobre esta enfermedad. Cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado 40 años.

-Sí...-dije tratando de guardar la calma.

-Pero... hasta ahora-murmuró el señor Vulturi juntando sus manos-no hemos encontrado ningún modo de curar esta enfermedad.

-¿Qué hay del extranjero?-pregunté muy nerviosa y ansiosa-. ¿Hay algún tratamiento en el extranjero?

-Hasta ahora ocurre lo mismo en el extranjero-pude sentir como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos sin salir aún pero la pena era el peor sentimiento que había sentido en toda la vida-. Incluso se puede decir que la investigación de esta enfermedad es más avanzada en Estados Unidos y Japón, pero ambos países tienen casi los mismos resultados y avances.

-Doctor-sollocé intentando contenerme-, por favor salve a mi hija. No importa cuanto cueste, trabajaré día y noche para reunir el dinero pero por favor salve a Alice.

-Catherine-dijo él con su acostumbrada seriedad- esta enfermedad conlleva muchos problemas en la vida diaria. Pero no pondrá en peligro su vida de inmediato.

-Si es así, ella...-comencé de nuevo a ponerme nerviosa.

-Incluso si es así, ahora mismo la investigación progresa muy lentamente. Los nuevos tratamientos y los medicamentos avanzaran muy lentamente.

-¿Realmente no hay...-pregunté con desesperación-otro camino?

-Primero acepte el examen medico y la rehabilitación-me regañó- y después piense en como luchar contra esta enfermedad. No pierda la esperanza y por favor apoye siempre a su hija.

-Doctor...-dije soltando algunas lágrimas- Mi hija...mi hija solo tiene 15 años. Solo... 15 años.

-El doctor Cullen del hospital de Forks-dijo Aro Vulturi bajando un poco la cabeza con pesar cuando le dije la edad de mi hija- fue mi mejor alumno en neurología.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que necesité para saber que Alice estaba enferma. Ya no podía negarme lo que la realidad me estaba poniendo en frente, apenas me senté en el auto comencé a llorar desconsoladamente ¿por qué Alice? ¿por qué ella? La vida era tan injusta, Dios era injusto. A medida que lloraba llegué a dudar de su existencia, es decir, si Dios es bueno y justo ¿por qué le arruina la vida a una jovencita tan buena y dulce como mi hija? Lloré por el presente y por el futuro, pero en definitiva este era el inicio de un litro de lágrimas que pronto llegarían a la vida de todos.

**Decidí actualizar este fic otra vez porque bueno es una historia hermosa y quiero avanzar rápido en ella por eso el capitulo quedó más largo que de costumbre. Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer... Si quieren dejar reviews les estaría muy agradecida pero gracias por leer de verdad n.n**

***Bishoujo: es algo asi como linda o niña bonita en japones **

**Reviews n.n**

**-camiiii : hola pues bueno eso se irá viendo a lo largo de los capitulos c: espero que te guste la historia y que estés bien n.n**

**- kawasaki 2.0 : yo también vi el dorama y es un clásico además de que es la historia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Me encanta xddd y bueno no quise que Jasper fuera como Haruto porque me parecía un personaje un tanto extraño xddd**


	6. dudas

Cathy POV

Cuando por fin pude dejar de llorar decidí volver a la casa, por supuesto no tenía nada de sueño y estaba demasiado triste como para seguir llorando. Estaba tan asustada, ¿cómo le iba a decir a mi familia que Alice estaba enferma? No podía destruir de esa forma a mi hija, era demasiado cruel pero también sabía que por su propio bien algún día tendría que decirle lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Dónde estabas tan tarde?-me preguntó mi marido entrando a la cocina- Es raro que salgas tan de noche.

-Tengo algo que decirte-susurré sin mirarle.

-Yo también-dijo mirándome con alegría-, mañana mi hermana nos trae a Amy a vivir un tiempo con nosotros...¿qué tienes que decirme?

Amy es nuestra pequeña sobrina, tiene casi cuatro años y es una niña realmente adorable por lo que no habrían problemas en que viviera con nosotros.

-Es sobre la enfermedad de Alice-comencé intentando no llorar-, ella tiene algo que se llama degeneración espinocerebral, no tiene nada en los nervios periféricos

-Eso parece un trabalenguas-se quejó mi marido después de sentarse a mi lado.

-Dentro de algún tiempo la niña no va a poder moverse cuando ella quiera ni hablar cuando quiera ni siquiera va a poder mantenerse de pie y va tener que usar una silla de ruedas- le expliqué aun sin mirarle porque no me atrevía a ver la decepción en su rostro-. Y lo que es peor, un día no se cuando ella va a sumirse en un sueño del que no va a despertar jamás porque ese es el único destino que le preparó esta enfermedad que no tiene cura.

-¡¿A qué clase de estúpido médico has consultado?!-me gritó golpeando la mesa con rabia- Tiene que haber una cura o una cirugía, es imposible que algo así no tenga cura.

-He consultado con tres médicos-respondí abrazándolo ya que tenía sus ojos llorosos-y uno de ellos es especialista en el tema . Lo peor es que la enfermedad será peor día a día pero como avanza lentamente puede que encuentren una cura y que Alice logre salvarse y recuperarse.

La esperanza era lo único que nos quedaba además del tiempo limitado que Alice tendría para moverse y hablar con libertad. Durante todo el fin de semana se la pasó jugando con Amy o escribiendo en su diario de vida, estaba bastante ansiosa por el partido del martes y no dejaba de decir que era demasiado importante porque todo el instituto estaría viendo.

Mi marido y yo tuvimos que disimular muy bien la tristeza que sentíamos tanto para que Cynthia como Alice no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Era bastante difícil tener que sonreír cuando lo único que quería era llorar a mares o despertar de esta horrible pesadilla que está recién empezando. Sin embargo, por las noches mi esposo y yo podíamos llorar y sufrir todo lo que quisiéramos ya que nos encerrábamos en nuestro cuarto para ver fotografías de las niñas y recordar esos tiempos en los que una enfermedad como la degeneración espinocerebral se quedaba en los libros de neurología y no en nuestra vida

El día martes fuimos todos como familia a apoyar a Alice en su partido, si bien Cynthia no entendía para que ibamos a un simple partido amistoso igual fue a apoyar a su hermana. Ambas eran tan diferentes, por ejemplo Alice era tan dulce y tierna mientras que su hermana menor era algo apática e insensible, sin embargo, se llevaban bien aunque a veces se peleaban por la diferencia entre sus caracteres.

Mi esposo estaba realmente concentrado viendo a nuestra hija jugar, podía decir que incluso estaba aguantando las lágrimas ya que era realmente increíble verla correr y saltar con tanta gracia y pensar que en un tiempo todo eso sería un imposible.

-Es raro-murmuró mi marido al borde de las lágrimas-. Está corriendo como siempre. No es un sueño ¿no? ¿Por qué Alice tiene que tener eso?- cuando dijo eso ya estaba llorando y limpiando sus lágrimas con su bufanda para que las niñas no le vieran llorar.

Me limité a solamente darle apoyo a la niña que estaba jugando ajena a todo lo que le estaba pasando. Alice se cayó mientras corría, obviamente mi esposo y yo nos preocupamos pero ella a los pocos minutos se levantó para seguir jugando. Su enfermedad se hacía cada vez más presente y lo volví a notar cuando una de sus compañeras le lanzó la pelota pero ella algo desorientada no la tomó si no que le pasó por al lado de su cara sin golpearla pero de todas formas pudo anotar el punto que le daría el triunfo a su equipo.

Después del partido Alice fue con Amy y sus amigas a la plaza a celebrar por el triunfo, y Cynthia fue a almorzar a casa de su mejor amiga por lo que mi marido y yo optamos por ir con el doctor Cullen para devolverle las radiografías y los exámenes que le había hecho a mi hija mayor.

-¿Dónde está su hija?-nos preguntó el doctor después de que nos saludamos.

-No, hoy, solo hemos venido nosotros-respondió mi marido intentando sonar fuerte.

-Por favor siéntense-murmuró el doctor después de suspirar un poco- ¿todavía tienen alguna duda sobre la enfermedad?

-Lo entendemos-comencé con algo de pesar-. Pero...No podemos aceptarlo. Soy enfermera así que, no importa cuales sean las circunstancias, insisto en que la gente deje de fumar o beber. En el caso de los niños, le recuerdo a los padres la importancia de tener un horario para las comidas. Por eso, he conocido a mucha gente que no se preocupa por su salud. Por lo tanto...Me preocupo por la salud de mi familia más que por cualquier otra cosa. En casa, con ambos padres trabajando, no importa lo ocupados que estemos, siempre comemos tres veces al día. Siempre ha sido así. Entonces... ¿por qué...tiene que ser Alice? Doctor...

Ya no podía seguir hablando porque había comenzado a llorar de la rabia y la impotencia que sentía al saber que no podría hacer nada por mi hija, me sentía tan mal por no haberla cuidado tal vez lo suficiente, por no haber podido evitar que esto pasara y por haberle fallado como madre. Nunca me perdonaría lo que estaba pasando y siempre pensaría que esto ha sido culpa mía.

-Señora Brandon-murmuró el doctor Cullen mirándome con compasión-, esta enfermedad no se presenta por la falta de cuidados en la salud, aún no es posible determinar las causas en personas que como su hija no deberían presentar problemas en el cerebelo. La investigación de esta enfermedad es demasiado lenta y no se pueden obtener demasiados resultados.

-Sabe doctor... Hoy Alice, tuvo un partido de baloncesto. Aunque está en el primer año, juega mejor que las chicas mayores ¡Estaba increíble! Además corría muy rápido. Tiene una gran puntería. Ella solo tiene... 15 años ¡Esa niña solo tiene 15 años!- mi marido también estaba llorando y el doctor nos miraba con los ojos llenos del dolor que ambos sentíamos. Supongo que él al ser padre entendía por lo que estábamos pasando- Hay todavía muchas cosas que tiene que hacer a partir de ahora, y su cuerpo no será capaz de funcionar bien en el futuro ¿Cómo podemos creer eso?.

-Lo siento mucho, pero es la verdad-dijo el señor Cullen después de un rato de silencio-, y referente a la enfermedad, aunque parezca que avanza despacio, será peor cada día.

Cuando salimos del hospital ambos estábamos realmente destruidos, caminábamos en silencio pero con la pena a cuestas y con la sensación de que el futuro no sería nada bueno para ninguno de nosotros.

-Si Alice-dijo mi marido después de un rato-... se entera de su enfermedad, ¿en qué se convertirá? No podemos decírselo. De ninguna manera. Los humanos son débiles. No puedo decirle a alguien de 15 años... algo así.

-Amor, aunque sea doloroso-murmuré en respuesta-, tenemos que pensar en decírselo. Quizá no nos queda otra opción. Quizá es incluso por su propio bien

-¿Sabes?-me dijo limpiandose las lágrimas-, ella es tan alegre y tan llena de vida que a veces es hasta ruidosa y está siempre riendo, bromeando y diciendo tonterías... y lo único que quiero es que Alice siga siendo siempre ruidosa, este riendo, bromeando y diciendo tonterías.

Él no se detuvo a esperarme y siguió caminando por el ocaso que nos llevaba a nuestro terrible destino...

Al siguiente día debía llevar a Alice a su revisión semanal y ella tenía que mostrarle al doctor Cullen su diario de vida para ver que tan firme era su escritura y poder determinar si es que la enfermedad avanzaba o no rápidamente.

-Has estado escribiendo con frecuencia ¿no?-dijo el doctor mientras revisaba la letra de mi hija-Si sigues escribiendo todos los días podré saber con que rapidez se desarrolla tu enfermedad.

-¿Eh?-dijo Alice algo distraída-¿Tengo que seguir escribiendo?

-También debes tomar tu medicación todos los días y, además para tener un mayor control de tus movimientos tienes que iniciar con una rehabilitación simple.

-¿Rehabilitación?-preguntó Alice con algo de temor en el rostro.

El doctor me miraba con algo de seriedad antes de pedirle a Alice que se fuera un momento a la sala de espera. Sabía que me regañaría porque no le dije a la niña que estaba enferma pero yo solamente necesitaba un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a esta horrible idea.

-No importa que enfermedad sea-dijo el doctor mirándome con seriedad-, el primer paso es siempre decirle al paciente lo que tiene.

-Entiendo-murmuré sintiéndome una idiota-, pero necesito un poco más de tiempo.

-Su hija es una niña inteligente, creo que se dará cuenta dentro de poco.

-Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo-susurré sollozando un poco por la frustración que siempre sentiría de aquí en adelante-, Alice tiene solo 15 años, es la etapa más bonita de su vida y quiero que la viva sin preocupaciones y que sea feliz con sus amigas. Quiero que ella disfrute de todo el tiempo que le queda asi que por favor, aun no le diga nada, de hecho mi marido está de acuerdo en que esperemos un tiempo para decírselo

Alice POV

El día lunes después de clases tenía que ir al hospital para que me sacaran el parche que tenía en la barbilla, no quería ir pero si es que quería jugar el martes tenía que estar completamente bien.

Mientras esperaba a que el doctor Cullen me llamara a su consulta pude ver a una niña de unos nueve u ocho años jugando con una pelota de plástico en la recepción, mientras jugaba el balón se escapó hacia donde yo estaba por lo que lo tomé para devolvérselo.

-Hola- le dije sonriendo- ¿estás jugando tu solita?

- Sí- respondió sonriendo-, es que vine a ver a mi papá pero ahora le están haciendo unos análisis.

- Si quieres yo puedo jugar contigo mientras esperamos - Murmuré antes de que la niña me tomara de la mano para ir a uno de los jardines del hospital.

Mientras jugábamos y nos lanzábamos el balón la una a la otra, hubo una vez que esta rebotó directamente con mi cabeza antes de que mis brazos reaccionaran e intentaran atraparla. Reí por lo chistosa de la situación pero la niña me quedó mirando con algo de seriedad.

-¿Tu también estás enferma?-me preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-No- respondí casi de inmediato- ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?

-Porque mi papá también tiene un parche aquí - respondió con total inocencia señalándose la barbilla con sus dedos.

Me preocupé casi de inmediato por su respuesta, tal vez yo estaba enferma y me lo estaban ocultando pero si el doctor Cullen había dicho que tenía un problema en los nervios periféricos de seguro es cierto. No le di importancia al asunto por lo que me limité a seguir jugando con la niña por bastante rato.

-¡Irina!-exclamó el doctor Cullen llamando a la niña por lo que ella corrió a su encuentro- a tu papá ya terminaron de hacerle los análisis así que puedes ir a visitarle.

Irina corrió hacia la que supongo era la habitación de su padre mientras que yo y el doctor Cullen nos dirigíamos a la sección de enfermería para que me sacaran por fin el parche de la cara. Apenas salí del hospital me fui caminando hasta mi casa, sin quererlo comencé a sentir nervios por el partido que tendría al día siguiente. Estaba muy nerviosa porque James dijo que iba a estar allí para apoyarme y que tenía que usar la muñequera deportiva que él me había dado unos años antes cuando me dijo que era muy buena en el baloncesto. Ese había sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida y esperaba que mañana todo resultara bien.

Ese día martes Rosalie y yo estábamos muy nerviosas pero al momento de jugar todo salió bien y aunque me sentía algo desorientada logré mantenerme en pie y no caerme demasiado. Además de que mi familia había venido a apoyarme y felicitarme . Mis amigas decían que todos estaban realmente sorprendidos por mi desempeño.

Mientras Caminábamos en dirección de la plaza pude sentir que James me llamaba, de seguro me felicitaría o me diría algo que me hiciera sentir en el cielo.

-Fue un buen partido Alice- murmuró sonriendo- ¿te parece si es que vamos al centro comercial para celebrar?

- No creo que pueda - me excuse de inmediato- , tengo que cuidar a mi primita pequeña

-Yo puedo cuidarla- dijo Bella sonriendo- ,sabes que tu mamá confía mucho en mi así que yo podría llevarla a tomar helado y luego a tu casa.

Accedí a acompañar a James a comprar zapatillas para el deporte y luego me invitó a tomar helado. Era la primera vez su estábamos solos por lo que estaba algo nerviosa. Era algo así como nuestra primera cita por lo que no podía evitar sentirme emocionada . Mientras Caminábamos fuera del centro comercial vimos a unos niños jugando con una pelota por lo que si no nos movíamos terminaríamos en el suelo. James se movió a la derecha y yo quería hacer lo mismo pero mis pies se negaban a moverse por lo que caí estrepitosamente al suelo.

Apenas llegué a casa comencé a escribir en mi diario: A veces siento como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciera, me siento extraña ya que no entiendo qué es lo que me está pasando y mi cabeza se está llenando de dudas.

**bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, era más largo pero se me borro casi la mitas u.u espero que les haya gustado y gracias.**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Richter EverSwan: hola pues bueno gracias por leer y la verdad es que es una historia bastante triste y aun quedan muchas cosas, la verdad es increíble que esa enfermedad aun no tenga cura y que varias personas vivan lo que vivió Aya en su época siendo el caso más famoso, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por leer**


	7. ¿por qué a mí?

¿por qué a mí?

Alice POV

El día miércoles mientras esperaba a mi mamá que estaba hablando con el doctor Cullen pude ver que Irina venía con varias bolsas en sus manos. Supuse que tal vez venía a ver a su padre y apenas me vio corrió a abrazarme.

-¿Vienes a ver a tu padre?-le pregunté a la niña después de saludarnos.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Irina muy contenta.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar las bolsas-dije sonriendo a mi nueva amiga.

-Sí-respondió ella-, gracias Alice.

Irina caminaba frente a mí para indicarme donde quedaba la habitación de su padre, cuando entramos me quedé totalmente paralizada: acostado en una camilla de hospital había un hombre relativamente joven pero que aparentaba mucha más edad por la enfermedad que tenía, no podía moverse casi nada y sobre su estómago tenía una tabla con letras y números supongo yo que para poder comunicarse. Antes de que pudiera ver otra cosa, me fijé en que a ese enfermo lo atendía el doctor Cullen, casi de inmediato me asusté al pensar que tal vez yo tenía algo mucho más grave de lo que yo creía.

-¡Hola papá!-le saludó Irina alegremente-Esa es la chica que me ha estado ayudando y ha estado jugando con migo.

El padre de Irina se removió un poco algo inquieto y la niña levantó la tabla de comunicación para que él con su tembloroso dedo fuera señalando las siguientes letras: G-R-A-C-I-A-S. No pude evitar sentir un poco de lastima y compasión por la pobre niña y su padre. El estado de él era tan triste, tan deplorable que parecía ser la última etapa de una vida.

Me despedí de Irina y de su padre para volver a la sala de espera del hospital, y encontrarme con que mi mamá me estaba buscando desde hacía rato. Aún estaba algo asustada por lo que había visto y tenía mis dudas sobre mi supuesto desequilibrio en los nervios periféricos.

-¿No tienes actividades en el club de baloncesto?-preguntó mamá mientras caminábamos por la plaza camino a la casa-. Si estás libre podríamos ir a vacunar a Komosabe, no quiero que muerda a Amy porque le tira las orejas o la cola y le pegue alguna enfermedad perruna.

-Mamá ¿qué enfermedad tengo?-le pregunté con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿No te lo he dicho ya?-dijo mamá evitando mirarme a los ojos-, tienes algo que le da a muchos adolescentes, es un problema en los nervios periféricos.

-Pero tiene cura ¿cierto?-estaba realmente asustada pero intenté transmitirle a mi madre que podía decirme lo que fuera-. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, confío en ti.

-Claro que tiene cura-dijo mi mamá sonriendo con nerviosismo-¿qué cosas dices?

Sonreí con algo de indiferencia, pero muy en el fondo seguía preocupada. No sabía que pensar ya que una parte de mi me decía que algo no iba bien con mi cuerpo, tenía que descubrir la verdad y estaba completamente decidida a preguntarle al doctor Cullen que era lo que me ocurría para que me lo explicara con lujo de detalles.

Apenas llegamos a casa mamá comenzó a preparar la cena mientras yo intentaba enhebrar una aguja y Cynthia comenzaba a dibujar para el concurso de artes que había en su colegio.

-Cynthia-la llamé después de un largo rato de intentos fallidos con la aguja-¿puedes enhebrarme esta aguja? Es que ya me cansé de intentar y no tener buenos resultados.

-Vale-murmuró mi hermana enhebrando la aguja en el primer intento-¿Sabes? Sigues adelgazando y eso que según tú no haces ninguna dieta ni nada, pero no has pensado que podría ser alguna enfermedad rara porque es demasiado extraño comenzar a bajar peso de la nada.

Me quedé pensando un poco en las palabras de mi hermana y llegué a la conclusión de que tenía razón. Estaba demasiado asustada pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que podría estar enferma. Solamente mis padres podían saber qué era lo que me estaba pasando, sin embargo, estaba segura de que ellos no me dirían nada porque mamá no me había dado muchos detalles de lo que significaba tener problemas en los nervios periféricos. Tenía que hablar con el doctor Cullen y exigirle que me dijera toda la verdad.

-Papá-murmuró Cynthia durante la cena-, el domingo podemos ir al centro comercial. Necesito comprar material para mis clases de artes.

-Pero si ya tienes suficiente-respondió mi padre algo contrariado-, además tengo muchísimas otras cosas que hacer que ir al centro comercial contigo.

-¡Es injusto!-exclamó Cynthia enfadada-, si yo fuera tu perfecta Alice estoy segura de que irías apenas te lo hubiera pedido. ¡No entiendo por qué ella tiene que ser tu favorita si no es tan estupenda!

-Cynthia yo no soy la favorita de nadie-dije intentando que recapacitara-, además el domingo yo no puedo ir a ningún sitio porque ya he quedado de salir con Bella.

No había quedado de salir con Bella si no que había quedado con Irina para ir al hospital ya que ella quería presentarme a Carmen, su madre. Era importante para mí porque tal vez así pudiera descubrir realmente lo que me ocurría.

Me tomé mi medicina rápidamente para poder terminar con mi tarea, la verdad faltaba muy poco para que el trimestre terminara y las vacaciones de verano llegaran a mi vida. Lo único que quería era descansar ya que durante estos meses me tocó ser la delegada de curso junto con Jasper , pero la verdad es que él no me ayudaba mucho que digamos. Era mi amigo y lo encontraba realmente simpático y amable pero su único defecto era que prefería estar con los peces, tortugas y hámsteres en el laboratorio de biología que hacer su trabajo como delegado.

El domingo llegó rápidamente entre los ensayos para el concurso de canto en el que por supuesto yo sería la directora del coro y las últimas pruebas trimestrales. Había decidido llevarle algunas flores al padre de Irina solamente para ser amable. Me gustaba la idea de ir al hospital pero no para hacerme análisis ni nada de eso, si no que para visitar a una amiga y a su desafortunado padre.

Apenas llegué la niña y su madre me recibieron con mucha alegría. Carmen me sonrío con ganas antes de abrazarme con fuerza, parecía realmente feliz porque yo estuviera allí.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de Irina-dijo Carmen después de abrazarme para tomar las flores y luego dirigirse a su marido que se removía sin poder hablar en la camilla-. Mira amor, te han traído flores muy bonitas. Te gustan ¿verdad?

Creí ver un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza en aquel hombre, pero en su estado de gravedad era bastante difícil decir si es que eso era cierto o era solamente imaginación mía. Antes de que Carmen pudiera alzar la tabla que su esposo usaba como único medio de comunicación, una enfermera entró en la habitación diciendo que el señor Eleazar necesitaba de su medicina. Me pareció extraño saber que él estaba con medicación ya que parecía que nada le hiciera un real efecto.

Me pareció un poco triste ver como Carmen y la enfermera ayudaban a Eleazar a sentarse en la silla de ruedas ya que él no podía permanecer de pie por sí solo, incluso parecía que le costara respirar por la nariz ya que abría constantemente su boca, aunque a decir verdad no sé si es que eso era porque quería hablar o por otro motivo. Irina le sonreía a su padre con ganas para abrazarlo antes de que se lo llevaran de aquella habitación.

-No sé cómo agradecerte el que hayas cuidado de mi hija-murmuro Carmen mientras las tres comíamos un postre-. De verdad que eres muy amable.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme-dije sonriendo para que después nos sumiéramos en un gran silencio-. Disculpe, pero si no soy muy impertinente me gustaría saber cuál es la enfermedad de su marido.

-Es una enfermedad muy difícil de pronunciar-dijo Irina sonriendo-, parece un trabalenguas: medusa, medular, medicar.

-Medula espinal-la corrigió su madre con ternura en su mirada-. Lo que ocurre es que la médula espinal y el cerebelo son los que controlan los movimientos del cuerpo, ya sea hablar, caminar o moverse. Si uno de éstos falla entonces es muy difícil hacer que tu cuerpo se mueva como tú quieras, sin embargo, pese a ser degenerativo el cerebro y la capacidad de entender siguen funcionando normalmente.

-Yo quiero ser doctora para curar la enfermedad de mi papi-murmuró Irina después de que su madre terminó de hablar.

Yo me quedé pensando en las palabras de Carmen, recordé mi cita con James y el momento en el que intenté moverme para evitar caer y mi cuerpo no respondió, no se movió como yo quería que lo hiciera. Sentí como el miedo llenaba mi alma, yo no quiero terminar mis días como el padre de Irina, si estoy enferma, es demasiado injusto que esto me esté pasando a mí. Aún me quedan muchas cosas por vivir y, aunque como el señor Eleazar, no perderé la capacidad de pensar como hasta ahora, no quiero verme en la obligación de tener que usar una silla de ruedas o una tabla para poder comunicarme.

Me despedí de Carmen e Irina y mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital no pude dejar de pensar en la extraña enfermedad que padecía Eleazar y en que necesitaba hablar con el doctor Cullen urgentemente.

-Buenas tardes-saludé a una enfermera que encontré en recepción-, necesito hablar con el doctor Cullen ¿sabe dónde puede estar?

-Lo siento-me dijo ella sonriendo-, hoy es su día libre pero si es muy urgente te puedo dar la dirección de su casa.

Asentí una sola vez y anoté la dirección del señor Cullen de inmediato, necesitaba salir de dudas y tener la certeza de que no me estaba pasando nada malo. Necesitaba oír de la boca del doctor que yo era y seguiría siendo sana, pero también me daba mucho miedo y vergüenza interrumpir su día libre, tal vez se enfadaría porque soy algo imprudente.

Comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la dirección que había anotado, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y con una mezcla de emociones diferentes. Mientras caminaba me dije que lo más sensato y prudente sería preguntar al doctor que me ocurría en la próxima revisión pero mi curiosidad era mayor que el miedo y la vergüenza por lo que caminé con la mayor entereza posible hasta que llegué a la puerta de la gran casa blanca que estaba en el bosque de Forks.

Iba a tocar la puerta cuando ésta se abrió dejándome ver al doctor que me miraba con gran sorpresa en el rostro.

-Alice-susurró bastante sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a ver a Jasper? Él salió con María hace un rato.

-No vengo a ver a Jasper-murmuré aún más nerviosa de lo que yo pensaba-, vine a verlo a usted.

Comenzamos a caminar a lo largo de la carretera en completo silencio hasta que el doctor Cullen divisó un partido de béisbol en una de las canchas cercanas. No sabía que decir ni como comenzar una conversación que me era por lo demás muy incómoda. Me quedé en silencio a la vez que miraba distraídamente a los niños que jugaban tan alegremente el partido.

-¿Viene a menudo por aquí?-pregunté para entablar conversación.

-Sí-dijo él sonriendo como si recordara algún tiempo pasado-, cuando estaba en el instituto me encantaba jugar béisbol, después que entré en la Universidad no tenía tanto tiempo para el deporte como yo lo hubiera querido.

-Supongo que los médicos no están muy en forma-murmuré riendo un poco más relajada.

-Claro-dijo el doctor Cullen riendo con migo-, pero el primer paciente que tuve a mi cargo era un aficionado al béisbol, no importaba cuanto trabajo tuviera pendiente, siempre me convencía para que jugáramos un partido-volvimos a quedarnos en un incómodo silencio, mis nervios volvieron y sentí como la tristeza me invadía de a poco-. Alice ¿viniste aquí porque quieres preguntarme algo?

-No… este… yo-estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que decir. Ya estaba arrepentida por haber venido pero lamentablemente no puedo retroceder el tiempo-. Será mejor que me vaya a tomar el autobús, es algo tarde y no quiero que mis padres se preocupen.

-Alice si tienes algo que preguntarme hazlo en la próxima revisión ¿vale?

Asentí una sola vez para retirarme en silencio hacia la parada de autobús más cercana. Era una cobarde, ahora quizás que cosas pensaría el doctor de mí. Gracias a Dios Jasper no estaba en casa, porque poniéndome en su lugar sí que hubiera sido raro ver a una compañera de instituto en busca de tu padre para solamente ir a ver un partido de béisbol en una cancha.

Se puede decir que pasé todo esa noche y el día lunes preocupada, de hecho durante el ensayo para el concurso estaba tan distraída que movía mis manos sin sentido para dirigir al coro y al piano. Lo único que hacía era pensar en las palabras de Carmen y en los fallos que desde hace algún tiempo mi cuerpo ha estado presentando.

-¡Disculpa!-exclamó María enojada desde el piano-¿Puedes estar más atenta? No puedo seguirte Alice.

-Lo siento-murmuré pestañeando un poco para concentrarme-, comencemos desde donde nos hemos quedado.

-¡Claro!-dijo María fulminándome con la mirada-¿y se puede saber dónde ha sido eso? Porque si no te has dado cuenta mañana es el concurso y tú eres la directora ¡Deberías estar más atenta!

-Nos hemos quedado en el coro, en la página tres-dije sin prestarle demasiada atención a esa chica.

-No creo que ganemos algo mañana-dijo Lucy enfadada desde el coro-, Jasper, el delegado de curso, ni siquiera se ha presentado a este ensayo. De seguro ha de andar viendo a las tortugas o

Suspiré molesta con Jasper, con migo y con todos. Era increíble que me dieran toda la responsabilidad del coro a mí. Bastante enfadada caminé hacia el salón de biología dónde vi al delegado de curso alimentando a unos peces.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-le pregunté frunciendo el ceño-, se supone que tenemos ensayo.

-Ya me sé la letra-murmuró Jasper sin mirarme-, además no entiendo por qué tenemos que ensayar tanto.

-Ayer fui a visitar a tu papá-dije después de un rato para romper el frio silencio que se instaló entre nosotros-, es un hombre amable ¿tú también quieres ser médico como él?

-Por supuesto que no-exclamó horrorizado como si hubiera dicho la peor cosa del mundo-. No creo que la vida o la muerte de una persona sean tan importantes. En los ecosistemas, los que están destinados a morir se mueren y los que están destinados a vivir, viven. Lo mismo ocurre con el ser humano-cuando dijo eso me mostró a un pequeño pez que había muerto tal vez esa mañana.

-No puedo creer que seas tan cruel-tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que por supuesto no iba a derramar delante de él-¿cómo puedes pensar que la muerte no es importante?

-No te pongas tan dramática-dijo observándome como si estuviera loca-. Lo que ocurre es que el ser humano es el animal más egoísta que existe porque tiene la esperanza de vivir más y lo que es peor, cree que puede alargar una vida a la fuerza.

-¿Qué es lo que tu harías si una persona cercana a ti tiene una enfermedad que no tiene cura?-pregunté con la voz quebrada y a punto de llorar, porque bien sabía yo que podría estar enferma-, ¿le dirías todas esas cosas de que alargar su vida no tiene sentido?

-¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-me gritó mirándome con enfado-. No vuelvas a decir eso, no seas idiota.

Me sentí tan desilusionada al escuchar esas palabras de él que pensé que era un verdadero error el considerarlo mi amigo. Si bien habíamos compartido momentos juntos y me había enseñado mucho sobre los animales, no podríamos ser amigos si es que de verdad yo estaba enferma. Lo más probable es que él fuera el primero en alejarse de mí por su estúpida teoría de que las personas enfermas no deberían vivir. No quería seguir escuchándolo, me hacía daño saber que el doctor Cullen que era tan amable y bondadoso, pudiera tener un hijo tan insensible y cruel.

Iba a replicarle algo así como "te lo digo porque estoy enferma y pensé que éramos cercanos" o "deberías tener cuidado de con quien compartes tus patéticas teorías sobre la muerte". Sin embargo, decidí guardar silencio a la vez que intentaba ocultar las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Me pasé toda la tarde en el instituto ensayando con el coro, aunque seguía bastante distraída por las mismas cosas que en la mañana, lo único que quería era terminar el ensayo y aprovechar que Jasper no estaría en el salón de biología para poder ver en el internet algo sobre mi supuesta enfermedad.

Cuando por fin terminamos de ensayar ya era bastante tarde, me quede un rato caminando por el instituto hasta que todos mis compañeros se fueron. No tenía miedo pero si estaba ansiosa por saber la verdad.

El salón de biología estaba bastante oscuro cuando entré pero no me preocupé de encender la luz, solamente tenía ojos para el computador que estaba al lado de la pecera. Suspiré con cansancio antes de sentarme y encender el ordenador.

Inicié mi búsqueda en el buscador de Google con las palabras enfermedad, médula espinal y cerebelo. Todas las páginas de Internet decían algo sobre la degeneración espinocerebral, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál podría servirme así que simplemente apreté una al azar. A medida que iba leyendo los síntomas de esa enfermedad pude sentir como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas: "Entre las consecuencias de esta enfermedad se encuentran la perdida de la coordinación, la desorientación, un aumento y riesgo considerable a caerse, la pérdida del manejo del cuerpo, la imposibilidad de poder caminar y mantenerse de pie, dificultades al hablar y a tomar objetos con las manos (…) La mayoría de los pacientes mueren a causa de esta enfermedad (…)"

Todo coincidía con migo. Recordé la caída en la que me golpee la barbilla, lo mucho que me estaba costando tomar algunos objetos, la desorientación que sufrí durante mi primer partido de baloncesto y lo que era peor: la negativa de mi cuerpo a moverse durante mi cita con James. Seguí leyendo con la esperanza de encontrar algo que me indicara que yo no padecía de degeneración espinocerebral, pero lo que encontré terminó de destrozarme por dentro: "Actualmente, a pesar de la alta tecnología médica no existe ninguna cura para esta enfermedad" Mis ojos se quedaron clavados en esa última frase y comencé a llorar por la desesperación y el miedo que sentía.

Hubiera seguido llorando pero la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a Jasper al laboratorio. Internamente me pregunté que estaría haciendo tan tarde en el instituto.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?-me preguntó con extrañeza- No debes encender el computador sin permiso.

Apenas dijo eso enjugué mis lágrimas y apagué el computador. No quería que él me viera llorar y mucho menos que supiera la causa de mi llanto. Ese era un dolor demasiado personal como para poder compartirlo con alguien.

-Nada importante-dije intentando evadir su mirada-¿y tú?

-Llevé al pez que murió esta mañana para hacerle unos análisis-dijo acercándose a su pecera-, al parecer tiene un virus contagioso y si no encuentro un antídoto a tiempo podrían morir los demás-Me reí con ironía antes de sentir como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas-¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Eres extraño-me miró con curiosidad a la vez que limpiaba mis lágrimas-: te preocupa más la muerte de un pez que la de una persona. Eres muy extraño.

-¿por qué lloras?-me preguntó con algo de preocupación en la es tan importante.

-Da igual-dije tomando mi bolso para irme-, no lo entenderías.

Llegué con los ojos llorosos a casa pero supe disimular lo que sentía con una sonrisa y siendo igual de alegre que siempre. Mientras jugaba con mi primita pude distraerme un poco por lo que había descubierto en internet, aún tenía la esperanza de hablar con el doctor Cullen y que éste me dijera que yo estaba bien. Me convencí de que todo era una simple coincidencia y me fui a dormir.

Necesitaba estar concentrada para el concurso por lo que dejé mis problemas personales de lado e intenté dar lo mejor de mí durante el último ensayo que tendríamos antes de la presentación. Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos por mi cambio de actitud entre el día anterior y hoy pero decidí que los comentarios no me importaban y que si yo estaba concentrada todo saldría bien.

-Muy bien-dije al coro cuando terminamos de ensayar-, hay alguien que canta mal la letra así que tengan cuidado con eso y los sopranos están cantando un poco bajo, por favor canten un poco más alto.

-No estén nerviosos-nos dijo nuestro profesor-, han ensayado mucho y les va a ir muy bien.

Todos estaban muy nerviosos cuando se retiraron del escenario para que el otro grupo ensayara. Yo me quedé recogiendo las partituras y la letra mientras pensaba en que hoy después del concurso tendría mi ahora tan esperada revisión con el doctor Cullen.

-Sí que eres rara-dijo Jasper a mi espalda a lo que yo lo miré algo extrañada-, ayer dijiste que yo era raro pero tú eres muchísimo más extraña que yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunté sin entender por qué decía eso.

-Ayer estabas llorando de la nada-me respondió-y hoy te estás riendo igual que siempre. En verdad que no te entiendo.

-No hay mucho que entender-murmure sonriendo-, lo que ocurre es que hoy es el último día.

-¿El último día de qué?-preguntó confundido.

-De mí-respondí bajando un poco la mirada-, mañana seré completamente distinta. Por fin hoy tendré la respuesta de lo que por tanto tiempo he querido saber.

-Insisto en que no entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando-me miró como si estuviera loca a lo que yo sonreí.

-Y yo insisto en que no hay mucho que entender-dije suspirando y desviando mi mirada de la suya-, ahora por favor concéntrate en el concurso ya que si cantas mal la canción me enfadaré mucho contigo.

Jasper jamás entendería que yo hablaba de que hoy por fin sabría si es que estaba enferma. Para él de seguro eran los desvaríos de una niña bipolar y como dijo extraña, pero en mis planes no estaba que nadie me entendiera. No iba a decirle a nadie lo que me pasaba ni siquiera a Rosalie o Bella que eran mis mejores amigas. Estaba decidida a que si iba a sufrir lo iba a hacer yo sola, me haría fuerte para soportar el dolor si es que este se avecinaba a mi joven vida.

Nuestra participación en el concurso fue buena, de hecho nos aplaudieron mucho y creo que obtendremos un lugar cuando entreguen los resultados. Mis padres estaban muy orgullosos de mí cuando bajé del escenario, incluso puedo decir que mi papá estaba llorando cuando le abracé.

Apenas terminó el evento en el instituto nos dirigimos hacia el hospital de Forks, estaba muy nerviosa y al parecer mi madre también estaba tan o más ansiosa que yo. Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón y la ansiedad para salir de esta duda que martilleaba mi cabeza se hacía más que presente.

-Alice primero que nada quiero felicitarte por la presentación en el concurso-dijo el señor Cullen sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo-. Pero hoy empezaremos algo diferente esta revisión ¿quieres preguntarme algo antes de la rehabilitación?

-Sí-dije intentando sonar segura-¿Mi enfermedad… se llama degeneración espinocerebral?-mis padres me miraron con algo de curiosidad y extrañeza.

-Sí-respondió el doctor mirándome con amabilidad a lo que yo solamente atiné a bajar mi cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que en ese momento salieron de mis ojos.

-¿Terminaré igual que el padre de Irina?-pregunté con un hilo de voz a la vez que mi madre me apretaba con fuerza la mano.

-Aún queda algo de tiempo…-dijo el doctor Cullen tratando de darme esperanzas-antes de eso.

-Tienes que estar tranquila-dijo mamá abrazándome mientras lloraba-, no pasará todo de repente, será de a poco y puede que encuentren una cura.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?-le pregunté al doctor mientras lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida. El dolor que sentía era demasiado intenso como para poder guardarlo y fingir ser fuerte. Estaba condenada a morir en vida, solamente me quedaba llorar por lo trágica de mi situación. El doctor asintió con la cabeza por lo que pude continuar hablando a pesar del llanto- Esta enfermedad… ¿por qué me eligió a mí?-pregunté a la vez que el llanto se hacía más abundante y el dolor en mi pecho aumentaba de intensidad- Es demasiado cruel, no puedo aceptarlo si solamente es por destino.


	8. vacaciones de verano

Vacaciones de verano.

Alice POV

Durante todo el camino de regreso a casa mantuve un estricto silencio, sabía que si abría la boca lo único que saldrían serian lagrimas. Estaba pensando y reviviendo las palabras del doctor Cullen, no podía creer que de verdad estuviera enferma. Me parecía ahora tan lejana la Alice que estaba alegre y feliz en el concurso de canto, quería poder volver a ser ella y no tener que preocuparme por lo que me va a pasar en el futuro.

- Ya llegaron- señaló Amy apenas cruzamos la puerta. Yo aun no era capaz de decir nada por lo que simplemente bajé un poco mi cabeza para ocultar mis ojos llorosos.

- Es algo difícil para mí tener que preparar la cena- dijo Cynthia algo enfadada- , no deberían avisar esto de un momento a otro.

- En un minuto preparo la cena- mamá sonrió un poco aunque la alegría no le llegó a los ojos-. Alice ve a cambiarte de ropa para cenar.

Asentí en silencio para subir a mi habitación de forma completamente mecánica. Una vez dentro me senté en mi cama a la vez que pensaba en mi situación. Si esto era una pesadilla ¿por qué no puedo despertar ahora que quiero hacerlo? No sabía hasta que punto iba a poder soportar todo esto sin derrumbarme, no quería llorar, ya había llorado mucho en la consulta del doctor Cullen de hecho pude ver que el mismo doctor tenía los ojos un tanto llorosos después de que hice mi pregunta.

- Alice, la cena está lista- pude escuchar que mi mamá entraba a mi habitación pero yo ni siquiera me inmuté, el dolor que sentía era demasiado fuerte como para poder pensar en otra cosa. Mamá encendió la luz de mi cuarto y se sentó a mi lado- ¿Alice? ¿Estás bien?- me limité a asentir, en el fondo no sabia la respuesta de esa pregunta pero no quería preocupar a mi madre.

- Mamá- dije con voz débil y quebrada a la vez que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se volvían brillantes- ,me esforzaré así que no pasa nada- mamá me miró con algo de tristeza y eso hizo que mi corazón en mi pecho se estrujara de dolor. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que era incapaz de soltar.

- Ya veo- dijo mamá sonriendo un poquito-. Como dijo el doctor Cullen , sigue con tus sueños y sigue hacia delante . Es una enfermedad complicada pero aun puedes hacer muchas cosas. Mientras estás luchando pueden aparecer nuevas curas y medicamentos para la enfermedad ¿vale?

- Pero todavía no lo entiendo- dije conteniendo el llanto- ¿por qué a mí? ¿por qué? ¿por qué esta enfermedad me eligió a mí?- miré a mi mamá a la cara y vi que también contenía su propio llanto- ¡ Mamá, solo tengo 15 años! - para entonces ya estaba llorando y sollozando con más fuerza que en la consulta, era como si el dolor quisiera salir afuera de golpe y mi respiración se volvía más agitada por el llanto- ¡ Esto es imposible! ¡ Es demasiado cruel! Dios es injusto.

- Alice, lo siento- dijo mamá bajando la cabeza para ocultar su rostro lleno de lágrimas y tomar mis manos a modo de consuelo. Cuando dijo eso las dos comenzamos a llorar y a derramar muchas lágrimas, ella me abrazó y como resultado mi llanto se volvió desesperado-. Alice, siento no poder estar en tu lugar. Lo siento mucho, hijita.

Nos quedamos abrazadas y llorando por un largo rato, pero aún así el nudo en mi garganta me dolía y seguía ahí sin aliviarse ni siquiera un poco. Pese a que lo intenté no cené casi nada y lloré por casi toda la noche. Me dije a mí misma que era mejor llorar ahora que en el instituto.

Al otro día me desperté algo tarde, tenía que ir al instituto ya que era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano. Me vestí rápidamente y traté de sonreír, costaba porque aun tenía dolor en mi pecho pero sabia que no podía hacerle más daño a mis padres del que ya les estaba haciendo.

- ¡ Buenos días!- saludé a mi familia con una sonrisa cuando entraba al comedor-. Mamá me he quedado dormida ¿puedes por favor prepararme el desayuno? ¡Oh! Amy no te has comido todo tu cereal.

Apenas entré a la cocina pude sentir las miradas extrañadas de mis padres, supongo que no era muy normal sonreír después de una noticia como la que me dieron ayer en la noche.

Salí unos minutos después que Cynthia y mientras caminaba veía las verdes copas de los árboles y el musgo que cubría los troncos. El paisaje que veo ahora es el mismo de ayer, la calle por la que camino sigue siendo la misma. Pero todo mi mundo ha cambiado. A la vez que seguía mi camino hacia el instituto pude ver a una familia corriendo y riendo por la alegría de la vida." Nunca más podre volver a sonreír así" En ese momento casi me caigo pero pude recuperar mi equilibrio, miré mis pies con melancolía "¿ cuánto tiempo me queda para poder caminar?" La persona que era ayer...ya no existe.

Una vez que llegué al instituto Rose se encargó de recordarme que teníamos examen de español la primera hora. Por supuesto me olvidé de estudiar y supongo que la única que aprobó ese examen fue Rosalie.

Después tenía las actividades del club de baloncesto. Durante el partido tenia que impedir que una chica del otro equipo hiciera un pase pero se me dobló un poco mi pie y trastrabillé para no caerme por lo que el otro equipo pudo anotar el punto.

-¿ qué estás haciendo?- me regañó el entrenador- ¡ No bajes la guardia!

Durante el partido me tocó la tarea de darle un pase a alguna de mis compañeras, estaba segura de que a mi derecha estaban dos chicas de mi equipo pero cuando lancé el balón este rebotó directamente con el suelo. Al parecer mis compañeras de equipo estaban unos cuantos metros más allá de donde yo creía.

-¿ A quién le has lanzado el pase?- me gruñó el entrenador enfadado- Hale, ocupa el lugar de Brandon.

¿Siempre va a ser así? Me pregunté al ver mi fracaso durante el entrenamiento. Yo no quería dejar de jugar baloncesto, llevaba jugando casi desde que sé caminar. Sería muy injusto que esta enfermedad me quitara algo que amo hacer y que llevo haciendo de toda la vida.

Ya en la última hora de clases casi todas las chicas estaban emocionadas con la idea de ir a ver los fuegos artificiales que se lanzan para celebrar la llegada del verano. Casi todas irían con los chicos que les gustan y sería una noche romántica y llena de felicidad.

- ¿ Desde cuando estás saliendo con Emmett? - le preguntó Bella a Rosalie mientras nos sentábamos sobre unas mesas- ¿cuándo planeabas decirnos?

- Me lo pidió después del primer partido que jugamos Alice y yo- contestó tan feliz y sonriente que no pude evitar sonreír-. ¡Y lo mejor es que me invitó a ver los fuegos artificiales este viernes!

- Yo no tengo con quien ir- se quejó Bella frunciendo el ceño- , tal vez vaya con mi papá en el auto de la policía.

- Podrías ir con Edward- dije con la voz un tanto triste a la vez que mi amiga miraba de reojo al chico de cabello cobrizo que estaba por alguna razón llevando a Emmett sobre su espalda-,sé de muy buena fuente que le gustas.

- ¿Estás triste porque nadie te ha invitado aun?- preguntó Rosalie pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros-. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que James o Jasper te invitaran tarde o temprano.

Me limité a ladear un poco la cabeza. Mientras pensaba en ello pude sentir las voces y exclamaciones de algunas chicas que estaban a mi espalda , me giré para ver por qué había tanto escándalo y pude ver que James estaba a la entrada de la sala. La verdad no era muy normal que los chicos de cursos mayores vinieran a la sala del primer año.

- Alice ¿ podemos hablar un momento? - me preguntó él a lo que yo alcé ligeramente los hombros. Salimos de la sala hasta el pasillo para que James pudiera hablar- Lo que pasa es que quería saber si este viernes te gustaría ir a ver los fuegos artificiales con migo.

- Claro- contesté de forma mecánica porque estaba algo distraída.

- Además ¿el 7 de agosto te gustaría ir al Zoo de Seattle con migo?

- ¿He?

- Es el día de mi cumpleaños y pensé que podríamos pasarlo juntos.

Asentí ligeramente, él se retiró después de dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa por lo que mis amigas salieron de la sala emocionadas por la perspectiva de que por fin James me había invitado a salir.

- Lo has logrado- chilló Rose emocionada- . Te pedirá que seas su novia el día de su cumpleaños.

-¿ Tu como sabes eso?- preguntó Bella sonriendo.

- Los chicos son muy cursis- explicó Rosalie-, es obvio que se declarará en su cumpleaños por algo la invitó a un lugar donde podrían estar solos.

Si Rosalie tenía razón me vería en la obligación de rechazar a James antes de que las ilusiones en ambos se tornaran dolorosas con el paso del tiempo. No podía dejar de pensar ni de preguntarme ¿por qué no me pidió una cita antes? ¿ por qué si yo le gustaba tuvo que esperar hasta ahora? Incluso si hubiera sido una semana antes tal vez hubiera recibido mi primer beso y me hubiera entregado con fuerza a la fantasía de un primer amor. Pero ahora si llego a enamorarme y a aceptar cualquier declaración amorosa lo único que conseguiré es ser una carga para la persona que me ame. Esta enfermedad me esta quitando todo de a poco, y lo primero que se esta llevando es la posibilidad del amor.

- Alice ¿pasó algo en el instituto?- mamá me llamó desde la cocina mientras yo pensaba en todo lo anterior.

- James me ha invitado a ver los fuegos artificiales con él- dije aun algo pensativa- y quiere que el día de su cumpleaños vaya al Zoo con él.

- ¿De veras? - preguntó mamá sonriendo- Ahora entiendo tu mirada distante y soñadora. Pero si tu papá se entera de esto puede que quiera acompañarte.

- Estoy pensando en como rechazarle - respondí Apoyándome en el marco de la puerta- Porque, estoy enferma, ¿no? Puedo ser un problema para él .

- ¡ Eso es una tontería!- dijo mamá acercándose a mí con algo de tristeza en la mirada-Alice, dijiste que Dios es injusto ¿ pero no eres tu la que estas haciendo algo injusto? ¡ Eres una estudiante de instituto! En una situación normal irías a ver los fuegos artificiales ¿verdad? También querrías pasar el día de tu cumpleaños con la persona que te gusta ¿no? Cualquiera pensaría que es algo normal.

- Pero...

- Nada de "peros"- mamá volvía a sonreír con ternura en su rostro- . Si te limitas a echarle la culpa a la enfermedad y dejas de hacer todo lo que aun puedes hacer ¿puedes seguir diciendo que Dios es el único injusto? ¿ No crees que una prueba de fortaleza sería hacer una vida lo más normal posible?

- Tienes razón - dije sonriendo un poco más feliz - ¿ me ayudarías a elegir un vestido y a maquillarme para el viernes?

Mamá asintió y yo corrí hasta mi habitación para marcar la fecha del 7 de agosto en el calendario. No pude evitar sonreír cuando lo hice ganándome la mirada curiosa de Cynthia que venia a mi habitación para pedirme la secadora del cabello.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa el 7 de agosto?- preguntó con curiosidad a lo que yo solamente me limité a sonreír sin responderle nada.

El día viernes llegó muy rápido y ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando fue que tenía el vestido puesto y estaba lista para encontrarme con James en el paradero del autobús. Obviamente nos reuniríamos con todos nuestros amigos par ir a ver los fuegos artificiales cerca de la playa de la Reservación.

Apenas me encontré con James no pude evitar sonreír un poco en parte porque estaba ansiosa y algo nerviosa. Mi mamá tenía razón, tenía que hacer de mi vida lo más normal posible y divertirme hasta más no poder. Tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo que me quedaba antes de que mi vida se viera trancada por una silla de ruedas.

Caminamos hacia donde estaban algunos amigos de James, Rosalie con Emmett, Bella con Edward y al último se unieron Jasper y María. Cuando llegamos hasta la esquina en la que esperaban la luz de un semáforo todos nos recibieron con risas y sonrisas muy animadas.

- ¡ Miren son los basquetbolistas! - murmuró Laurent, el mejor amigo de James-, son la pareja perfecta chicos.

- Supongo que trajeron los condones para esta noche- dijo Emmett riendo estruendosamente.

- ¡ Callate Emmett! - exclamó Rosalie enfadada- ¿Qué no ves que estás asustando a Alice?

me dio mucha risa ver como Rose regañaba a Emmett para que me pidiera una disculpa. Era una de las mejores noches de mi vida y cuando el semáforo dio la luz verde pensé que no cabría en mi de felicidad ya que James me tomó la mano por primera vez.

Sin embargo, no llevaba ni dos pasos cuando me solté de su mano porque me sentí muy desorientada y mareada. Pasó tan rápido que nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo: en menos de dos segundos, caí al frío pavimento del suelo azotando mi frente contra el cemento de la calle. Estaba consciente y podía sentir los gritos y la sangre que manchaba la transitada esquina. Alguien me volteó ya que aun seguía de boca contra el suelo. Mi rostro estaba totalmente manchado de sangre y podía escuchar la voz de Jasper pidiendo una ambulancia y los gritos de Cynthia quien estaba muy asustada.

Me fui totalmente inconsciente en la ambulancia, sabía que Jasper se había subido para cuidar de Cynthia pero luego cerré mis ojos y no desperté hasta que mis padres estuvieron a mi lado junto con el doctor Cullen. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y los ojos me pesaban un poco.

- Hola Alice- me saludó el doctor con una sonrisa- , no tienes nada de que preocuparte: la herida no es de gravedad pese a la gran cantidad de sangre. Estábamos esperando a que despertaras porque queremos decirte algo que te afecta directamente.

- ¿ De qué se trata?- pregunté con la voz pastosa - ¿ es algo malo?

- Eso depende de como te lo tomes- el doctor Cullen me sonrió para quitarme un poco el miedo-. Lo que ocurre es que estuve hablando con tus padres y creo que lo mejor es que te quedes durante las vacaciones en el hospital. Así podría ver como progresa tu enfermedad y encontraríamos la rehabilitación y los medicamentos adecuados para ti. Como sabes la enfermedad progresa de forma diferente en cada persona y mientras antes comencemos tardarás un poco más en sentir los efectos de la enfermedad.

No quería quedarme en el hospital pero sabia que era por mi bien así que le hice caso al doctor y a mis padres. Mamá prometió que vendría a quedarse con migo después de pasar a dejar a Cynthia a la casa, pude ver que mi papá tenía los ojos llorosos y me sentí tan culpable de causarle un dolor tan grande a alguien que solo me ha hecho reír durante toda mi vida.

Al otro día el doctor Cullen me presentó al encargado de la rehabilitación, se veía amable pero yo estaba tan desanimada que apenas pude sonreír le.

- Hola yo soy Garrett, el encargado de rehabilitación- dijo aquel hombre amable. Desde ahora vamos a esforzarnos y luchar juntos. Carlisle, tu y yo seremos un equipo ¿ estás de acuerdo?

Me tendió su mano y yo la tomé solamente por ser amable. Estaba muy triste por tener que arruinarle las vacaciones a mi familia y por tener que pasarme todo el verano encerrada en una habitación de hospital. Después de que los doctores se fueron me quedé mirando por la ventana bastante desanimada, sin embargo, cuando giré mi rostro hacia la puerta pude ver que Rose, Bella, Emmett y Edward entraban cargados de flores y regalos. Incluso unos minutos más tarde entraron María y Lucy sonriéndome con ganas.

- ¡Chicos!- exclamé muy feliz al verlos.

- Te hemos traído regalos- exclamó Bella feliz mientras colocaba una bolsa sobre el mueble blanco que estaba a los pies de mi cama-. Mira, los libros que querías leer.

- Edward y yo te hemos comprado chucherías chinas, japonesas, coreanas y de todos esos países- dijo Emmett depositando algunos mangas y doramas originales-. Espero que te diviertas un poco.

- Esto es de parte de las dos- murmuró María con una sonrisa en su rostro y señalando a Lucy-, espero que te guste el pastel de frutas.

- Gracias por venir- estaba tan feliz que pensé que podría saltar por la alegría.

Se quedaron con migo por lo menos dos horas en las que no paré de reír y sentirme feliz hasta que se fueron, sin embargo, luego vino mi primita pequeña a visitarme. Me había hecho un dibujo que decía ponte bien pronto . Ese día fue solamente de alegría y no me importaba mucho lo de no poder salir con James el día de su cumpleaños.

El lunes ya tenía que em pesar con mi rehabilitación, pese a ser ejercicios básicos me costaban mucho y me cansaba con rapidez. Mientras ejercitaba mis piernas y el equilibrio de a poco vi que James me estaba mirando aunque debo decir que algo en su cara había cambiado.

-James - sonreí- ¿has venido a verme?

- Sí ¿Como estás?- me preguntó sonriendo.

- Estoy bien- me puse de pie ya que por el ejercicio estaba acostada- . Siento lo del otro día

- No pasa nada- me sentí un poco más aliviada cuando dijo eso.

- ¿Es tu James del instituto?- preguntó el doctor Cullen sonriendome con complicidad.

- Sí- recordé que no había presentado a nadie y me sentí un poco tonta-. Él es mi doctor, el señor Cullen y él es mi fisioterapeuta, Garrett. James es miembro del club de baloncesto del instituto. - me dirigí a James un tanto nerviosa- . Esto... estaré aquí todo el verano , así que no puedo acompañarte el día 7. Lo siento.

- Está bien- James me sonrió aliviado-, no te preocupes por eso.

-¿ le prometiste una cita?- preguntó Garrett sonriendo-. Eso está bien, Alice.

-Pero tengo que quedarme aquí- dije bajando un poco la mirada.

- Está bien- dijo el doctor Cullen con una pequeña sonrisa- , puedes ir.- lo miré extrañada- . La rehabilitación no es lo único que harás aquí.

- ¡¿De verdad puedo salir?!- pregunté llena de emoción a lo que el doctor asintió. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí a abrazarle -. ¡ Muchísimas gracias!

- ¿No es estupendo?- preguntó Garrett a James sonriendo- ¿ No estás feliz?

James me sonrió pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos, sin embargo, yo solamente podía sonreír por la perspectiva de salir y hacer realidad mi cita.

Jasper POV

Alice y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos casi de inmediato. Casi siempre íbamos a la plaza a tomar helado o la invitaba al cine por lo menos una vez por semana. podría incluso afirmar que tal vez me gustaba un poco pero éramos un poco diferentes en algunos aspectos de la vida y desde la pelea que tuvimos el día anterior al concurso nada volvió a ser igual entre nosotros.

Recuerdo que ese día ella estaba llorando por algo que había visto en el internet, ni siquiera me dejó preguntarle que le ocurría simplemente tomó su bolso y se alejó rápidamente de la sala de biología. Me moría de curiosidad por saber por qué lloraba así que prendí el ordenador y fui al historial para ver que lo que estaba viendo era algo llamado degeneración espinocerebral. Yo no sabía que era eso por lo que intenté buscarlo pero Alice lo había borrado antes de apagar el computador.

Durante los demás días me dediqué a observarla, me di cuenta de que ella mantuvo su alegría hasta el día del concurso de canto. El último día de clases algo había cambiado en Alice, estaba un tanto desanimada y abstraída en sus pensamientos. No entendía por qué la degeneración espinocerebral era tan importante para ella pero sabía que no me gustaba verla preocupada ni mucho menos tan triste como en ese momento.

- ¿qué estás mirando?- la estridente voz de María me obligó a despegar los ojos de Alice en ese momento.

- Nada- respondí un tanto enfadado-, solamente pensaba en que las mujeres hablan demasiado .

- Oye- dijo completamente emocionada- ¿por qué no vas a mi casa para las vacaciones de verano?

- Porque tengo las actividades del club de biología.

-¿ Qué actividades?- preguntó enfadada.

- Alimentar a las tortugas, los peces y... ¡oh! Los hámsteres- respondí sonriendo.

- Que lo haga otro-dijo un tanto molesta por mi rechazo.

- Eso significa que no puedo- le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa antes de reunirme con Emmett y Edward a la salida de la sala.

María y yo eramos amigos desde hace muchos años pero aunque yo sabía que le gustaba ella a mí no me atraía en lo más mínimo. Era extraño porque la conocía de toda la vida y era una chica guapa. Tal vez por eso la veo como una hermana y no como alguien que podría gustarme. Habíamos quedado en ir a ver los fuegos artificiales juntos pero en el fondo yo quería ir con Alice y preguntarle qué era lo que la tenía tan preocupada y triste.

Si bien María no se enfadó por mi rechazo en la mañana si lo hizo cuando Alice se cayó y le dije que iría en la ambulancia con ella. Era obvio que si les hablaba el hijo de un médico la ambulancia vendría más rápido y atenderían la hemorragia con mayor rapidez y eficiencia. Además de que tenía que cuidar de Cynthia ya que la chica no paraba de gritarle a James que era un maldito idiota entre otros insultos por haber dejado caer a su hermana.

La caída de Alice era algo que se comentaba todos los días cada vez que pasaba por el gimnasio para cambiarle el agua a los peces. Todos decían que tal vez estaba enferma, que podría ser contagioso y que ella estaba realmente grave en el hospital.

El día sábado mientras caminaba con la pecera para cambiar el agua pude escuchar una pequeña conversación entre James y su mejor amigo Laurent:

- Creo que has elegido a la chica equivocada- decía Laurent a James-, ahora que Alice está en el hospital tendrás que visitarla y ser bueno con ella.

- No creo que lo de ella sea tan grave- contestó James sonriendo- pero de todas formas ya no sé si quiero pasar mi cumpleaños con ella. Creo que es una carga de la que no sé como deshacerme.

- Llama al hospital y cancela- Laurent lo dijo como si fuese la cosa más fácil del mundo- . Nadie quiere pasarlo mal en su cumpleaños.

Me dije que ellos eran unos idiotas y que visitaría a Alice el lunes por la tarde. No le iba a decir lo que dijo su amado James sobre ella, era obvio que no me creería y se enfadaría con migo tal vez para siempre y eso no sería bueno para mí.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa pude ver que la hermana pequeña de Alice estaba paseando al perro que tenían de mascota. Me acerqué a saludarla para ver si es que podía saber algo acerca de la chica que me estaba empezando a gustar.

- Hola ¿como has estado?- saludé a Cynthia con u na sonrisa.

- Hola, mal- respondió frunciendo el ceño-, por culpa de Alice tengo que hacerlo todo en casa.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que tiene?- pregunté con curiosidad.

- No - dijo frunciendo el ceño- , a mi tampoco me dijeron que es lo que tiene. Parece que no confían mucho en mí.

- No digas eso, por algo te tienen al cuidado de la casa.

- Puede ser...- parecía que quería preguntarme algo y luego brincó un poco más emocionada- ¿ tu invitaste a salir a mi hermana para el día 7?

- No- estaba algo confundido- ¿por qué?

- Porque ella marcó esa fecha en el calendario - respondió acariciando al perrito- y cuando le pregunté se había ruborizado y bueno... pensé que tú pudiste haberla invitado a salir.

Nos quedamos un rato más hablando hasta que ella dijo que tenía que ayudar a su padre a preparar la cena. En mi casa mi papá no dejaba de hablar por teléfono con el centro de investigación de neurología. Al parecer uno de esos médicos estaba buscando la cura de alguna entre,edad degenerativa en niños. No entendía muy bien la especialización de mi padre además de que la medicina en general me tiene sin cuidado pero al parecer el nuevo caso que tiene ahora es grave y avanza rápido según lo oí de su conversación con el centro y con mi madre.

El día lunes cuando fui a visitar a Alice ella estaba haciendo un ejercicio bastante sencillo que consistía en estirar una pierna por cinco segundos mientras las otras extremidades estaban rectas en el suelo. Pero apenas terminó se notaba muy cansada ya que tomó agua de inmediato y se sentó unos minutos en la colchoneta donde conversó un rato con su fisioterapeuta y por fin miró hacia donde yo estaba.

- Te vez mejor de lo que yo pensaba- dije mientras Caminábamos por la azotea del hospital-, pero los ejercicios que hacías eran muy básicos.

- Son de rehabilitación- contestó sonriendo-. Tu padre es mi doctor y es muy bueno y amable con migo además de que ahora somos un equipo.

-¿ mi padre?- pregunté bastante sorprendido. Mi padre es neurólogo se supone que no atiende a nadie a no ser que tenga problemas serios en el cerebro. Alice caminó hasta situarse al borde de la azotea para mirar el verde paisaje de los bosques milenarios- Alice ¿qué enfermedad tienes?

- Tengo una enfermedad sin cura- cuando dijo eso se dio media vuelta para mirarme con ses ojos negros llenos de pena. Sin embargo, a los segundos que vio mi cara de preocupación comenzó a reír-. Es mentira, es mi venganza porque nos habíamos peleado la última vez.

Yo estaba muy preocupado desde que dijo que mi padre era el doctor que llevaba su caso. Sabia que si se lo preguntaba directamente no me diría nada porque se supone que los doctores tienen confidencialidad médica. Recordé la tristeza en los ojos de Alice cuando me dijo que tenía una enfermedad sin cura, no parecía que estuviera bromeando, era como si me hubiera dicho la verdad y se hubiera arrepentido al minuto de lo que dijo.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, en cuanto llegué a casa entré al despacho de mi padre. Tenía que encontrar la nomina de miembros del hospital de Forks y ver qué era realmente lo que hacía papá en ese lugar. Cuando lo encontré, el pie de foto decía lo siguiente: " Neurólogo . Especialista en la degeneración espinocerebral, síntomas y métodos preventivos".

Alice también buscaba lo que era la degeneración espinocerebral. No entendía nada ni siquiera sabía que era eso por lo que tomé una enciclopedia médica y me encerré en mi cuarto para que no pudieran molestarme. A medida que iba leyendo pude sentir una presión en mi pecho, era algo demasiado cruel y extraño lo que estaba pasando " Enfermedad inusual de causas desconocidas. La imposibilidad de mover brazos y piernas , junto a las dificultades del habla provocan que el enfermo pierda la capacidad de comunicarse. Después tendrá que usar un andador, una silla de ruedas y, al final tendrá que permanecer en cama. Actualmente no hay ningún método con éxito para curar esta enfermedad "

Después de leer eso y de analizar las coincidencias y lo que estaba pasando, llegue a la sospecha de que Alice podría tener esa enfermedad pero me dije qque lo mejor era esperar a que el tiempo o ella misma me dijera la verdad. Sin embargo, de todas formas me sentí miserable por lo que le podría estar pasando a esa chica.

- Al final ¿vas a anular la cita con Alice?- era el día 7 de agosto y yo estaba limpiando a las tortugas cuando escuché la voz de Laurent.

- Me pregunto que debería hacer- murmuró James sin mucha preocupación-, en el fondo me da lastima pero no sé si quiero salir con ella.

- Cancela - Laurent se reía-, nadie quiere pasarla mal en su cumpleaños.

No podía creer que realmente James fuera capaz de hacer sufrir de ese modo a Alice. No podía permitir que ella saliera del hospital y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente. Apenas terminé mi labor en el laboratorio de biología corrí a toda velocidad hasta el hospital, sin embargo, apenas entré al cuarto donde se suponía debía estar Alice lo encontré vacío.

-¿ Vienes a visitar a Alice?- me preguntó el fisioterapeuta a lo que yo asentí- . Ella se arregló y se fue hace un rato.

- ¿Alice ya se fue?- era la voz de una enfermera que había escuchado nuestra conversación-. Lo que pasa es que James llamó, dice que tuvo un imprevisto y que no va a poder ir al Zoo.

Apenas la enfermera dijo eso comencé a correr hasta el Zoo. Era un viaje largo pero no estaba de humor para esperar el autobús. Mientras corría y estaba en la mitad del camino una pesada lluvia se posó sobre la ciudad, maldije mentalmente a James y a las nubes. Ahora tenía que conseguir un paraguas para Alice y llegar muy rápido a donde sea que estuviera ella.

Cuando llegué a la jaula de los pingüinos la vi completamente empapada, abrazada a un paquete de regalo y con el vestido un poco embarrado lo que me hizo suponer que se había caído o la habían empujado cuando comenzó la lluvia. Me apresure a llegar hasta ella y puse el paraguas sobre su cabeza para evitar que se resfriara. Alice se dio la vuelta y me miró un tanto extrañada.

- Jasper... - susurró mientras tiritaba.

- ¿ por qué te quedas bajo la lluvia como una idiota? - le regañe fingiendo enojo-. No será culpa mía si te resfrías y tienes que quedarte más tiempo en el hospital- La lluvia seguía cayendo y yo me mojaba pero no importaba porque ahora ella estaba protegida de las furiosas gotitas de agua- . Él ... no va a venir.

- ¿He?- dijo un tanto confundida

- Parece ser que tenía un asunto urgente- era lo que había dicho la enfermera y puede que sea cierto. Opté por darle a James el beneficio de la duda-. Acaba de llamar al hospital.

- Jasper - ella parecía sorprendida- ¿ has venido solo para decírmelo?

- ¿ Has visto los pingüinos?- me sentí incomodo y tenía que buscar otro tema de conversación-. Había algunos ¿verdad?- no me atrevía a mirarla pero cuando lo hice su cara de confusión no tenía precio - . Sabes, en el mundo de los pingüinos , cuando sus crías están creciendo nunca son infieles. Cuando el macho está incubando los huevos, la hembra sale a buscar comida. Durante ese tiempo , aunque esté hambriento, o haya una gran tormenta de nieve él siempre protegerá los huevos y esperará a que la hembra regrese. ¿ No crees que los animales son increíbles?

- Gracias- tenía sus ojos brillantes y se notaba que estaba triste pero yo solamente me dediqué a mirarla - por venir.

- No importa.

- En realidad, yo ya sabía que era posible que no viniera - parecía que pensaba en voz alta pero me sorprendió un poco esa reflexión-. Es mejor que no haya venido.

-¿ qué estás diciendo?- ella sonrió con pena mientras yo las miraba con curiosidad.

- Sabes, yo... Me han dicho que no podré volver a caminar - su voz estaba quebrada y un nudo se instaló en mi estómago- . Ni tampoco hablar . Poco a poco, no podré pronunciar claramente y la gente no podrá entenderme- para entonces Alice lloraba y su voz estaba marcada por el dolor y la angustia-. Y, al final, tendré que permanecer en cama. Hablar y comer serán tareas imposibles. Jasper tu lo dijiste ¿verdad? Los humanos son los más avariciosos porque intentan vivir más tiempo - me maldije mentalmente por haber dicho eso. Aun lo pensaba pero el caso de ella es diferente porque por primera vez la vida o muerte de alguien me importa, Alice me importa- ¿pero es en realidad avaricia? Tratar de vivir aunque sea imposible, ¿ está mal? - su voz se perdía entre las lágrimas y los sollozos. Yo no sabía cual era la respuesta a esa difícil pregunta por lo que me quede en silencio- Quiero regresar al pasado. Quiero construir una maquina del tiempo y volver atrás.

Alice se arrodilló para seguir llorando desconsoladamente, yo por mi parte la abracé y sentí como sus lágrimas se perdían por mi camisa blanca.

**Hola bueno de aquí en adelante Jasper tendrá un poco más de protagonismo xdddd y bueno espero qque les haya gustado y gracias por leer.**

**Reviews n.n**

**- Richter EverSwan: hola n.n me alegro de que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores y espero que este también aunque quedó un poco raro. La historia en si me gusta mucho porque es demasiado triste y en mi caso me ha hecho pensar mucho acerca de la vida n.n Espero que estes bien y bueno si quieres hacer tu proyecto sobre esta enfermedad puedes contar con migo e.e un abrazo c:**


	9. tarjeta de identificación

Tarjeta de identificación para discapacitados

Alice POV

_29 de agosto._

_Ha terminado..._

_Las vacaciones de verano parecen ser lo único que ha terminado en mi vida._

Cada vez que leo ese ultimo pasaje en mi diario no puedo dejar de ponerme triste. Según el doctor Cullen me quedan dos inyecciones para poder irme a casa porque supuestamente los medicamentos están haciendo efecto ¿ pero qué efecto? Si yo ya no puedo caminar como antes, ya nada es ni será como antes.

Mientras estaba en rehabilitación mi madre ha ido a hablar con mi profesor para solicitar un poco de paciencia de parte de los profesores y solidaridad a mis compañeros de curso porque me he vuelto un poco lenta y caminar me supone un nuevo desafío.

Mientras esperaba en mi cuarto a que mamá volviera para por fin llevarme a casa, Cynthia vino a ayudarme a ordenar mi bolso con la ropa y las cosas que tenía en el hospital. Ella apenas me miraba y parecía enfadada, en todo caso lo entendía: por mi culpa ella ha tenido que hacerse cargo de la casa y ayudar a papá en la tienda familiar, sacrificando así todas sus vacaciones.

- Lo siento - Murmuré mientras ella doblaba y guardaba mi ropa-. Es el último día de vacaciones y tengo que molestarte para que me ayudes.

- No pasa nada - dijo rápidamente- , aunque estuviera en casa tendría que encargarme de la tienda.

- Lo siento- mamá había entrado a la habitación sonriendo y con una hoja de papel en sus manos-, llego muy tarde ¿ ya han empacado?

- Cynthia lo ha hecho todo -respondí con calma y sonriendo a mi hermana que no dejaba de moverse por la habitación para guardar las cosas que faltaban.

- ¿ Ha sí? - dijo mamá tomando su cartera- . Muchas gracias cariño ¿ vamos?

Asentí a la vez que intentaba cerrar el bolso que estaba sobre los pies de mi cama, sin embargo, Cynthia me apartó las manos y lo cerró rápidamente.

- Yo lo hago - murmuró mientras yo la miraba con algo de tristeza. Mis manos y piernas ya no eran tan fuertes pero aun me quedaban muchas cosas que hacer y que la enfermedad no me ha quitado.

- Lo siento- Murmuré mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa- no puedo hacer nada para ayudar.

- Ahora mismo que dejes de decir lo siento es una gran ayuda- dijo antes de tomar el bolso-, es muy molesto.

Cynthia salió rápidamente de la habitación por lo que mi mamá me ofreció su mano para que me pusiera de pie, sin embargo, la descarte puesto que aun puedo ponerme de pie yo sola. Ya no caminaba como una persona normal, lo hacía con las piernas mucho más separadas porque mis rodillas no se flexionan bien . En consecuencia soy más lenta y tengo un mayor riesgo a caerme que antes. Tampoco tengo una completa movilidad en los pies pero en cierto modo agradezco que aun pueda caminar y no tenga que ser dependiente de una silla de ruedas. Aunque cada vez que camino noto la inestabilidad de mi cuerpo y no puedo evitar sentirme débil y humillada por no poder hacer algo que todos los demás pueden hacer.

Mamá caminaba a mi lado para vigilar que no me fuera a caer, se ofreció en ayudarme muchas veces pero yo solamente quiero más y más ejercicios para poder volver a caminar como antes. Sabía que eso era casi imposible pero yo no quería rendirme tan fácilmente y cada paso cuenta como rehabilitación.

- ¿ Todavía están ahí? - Cynthia apareció corriendo - El ascensor está a punto de llegar.

- Siento ser tan lenta - dije mientras intentaba sonreír y dar algunos pasos. Pude percibir la mirada de sorpresa de Cynthia por mi extraña forma de caminar. Pude ver que sintió un poco de lástima porque ella es demasiado fría como para sentir pena. Miró mis pies mientras caminaba y luego miró mi cara, no se si fue mi idea pero sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y ya no tenía ese humor tan característico de ella.

- Iré primero- murmuró antes de caminar rápidamente hacia donde estaban los ascensores.

Cynthia no sabía que yo estaba enferma, no quería que nadie más lo supiera. Me sentiría demasiado mal por preocupar a más miembros de mi familia. Incluso había involucrado a alguien que no era parte de mi familia como lo es Jasper. Me sentía mal por eso también y recuerdo que ese día 7 de agosto al llegar al hospital lloré mucho más que nada porque pensé que si no fuera por esta extraña enfermedad podría tener un amor para toda la vida... quiero alguien en quien confiar y que me quiera pese a que esté condenada a morir en vida dentro de algunos meses o años ¿ quien sabe cuanto tiempo me quede en este mundo?

Apenas llegué a mi casa mi papá me ayudó a sentarme en una de las sillas del comedor. Se preocupaba mucho por mí, incluso me preguntó si tenía frío o si los ejercicios de rehabilitación eran muy difíciles de hacer. Me hacia mucho reír cuando peleaba con mi hermana como si fuesen hermanos en vez de padre e hija. Es bueno ver que al menos no todo ha cambiado.

- Mira te he hecho un dibujo- señaló Amy llamando mi atención - ¿ te gusta?

- Sí - dije abrazándola con cariño- , está muy bonito. Dibujas muy bien.

- Voy a buscar bebida- mamá me sonrió con el afecto de siempre-. Hay que celebrar que Alice esté de vuelta.

- Este mamá - la llamé antes de que se fuera- , yo estoy un poco cansada ¿ puedo ir a mi cuarto para descansar un rato?

- Claro que sí cariño - papá me sonrió un poco - ¿ quieres que te ayude a subir?

- No, yo puedo sola - dije poniéndome de pie con algo de dificultad-, esto cuenta como ejercicio de rehabilitación.

- Ya no eres divertida - dijo Amy al ver que ya no jugaría con ella.

- Lo siento Amy - la niña asintió y siguió dibujando como si nada. Dolía saber que ya no podría seguirle el ritmo a los juegos de Amy.

Comencé a caminar hasta la escalera pero antes de que pudiera poner el primer pie en el escalón, sentí la inocente y tierna voz de mi primita pequeña además de las miradas llenas de preocupación de parte de toda mi familia.

- ¡ Alice, parece un pingüino ! - Amy lo dijo de seguro por mi extraña forma de caminar y porque me apoyaba en los muebles para no caerme. Me quedé un momento en silencio, pese a que lo dijo sin intención me dolió un poquito esa comparación porque era verdad .

- Soy mona ¿ verdad? - dije dándome la vuelta para sonreírle con alegría. Mis padres me observaron con preocupación pero no le di mucha importancia.

Me costó bastante llegar a mi habitación y mi cara de alegría se volvió en una de profunda tristeza, me quedé pensando un momento antes de comenzar a escribir en mi diario. Mientras lo hacía de pronto vi que mi letra ya no era tan firme que antes, incluso intenté escribir de nuevo pero mi mano no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para tomar bien mi bolígrafo. Abrí el bolso negro que ocupaba para ir al instituto y tomé un lápiz de grafito . Esta vez pude escribir pero eso significaba que mi enfermedad estaba avanzando, oculte mi rostro en mis brazos y comencé a llorar en silencio. Mi enfermedad es peor que un cáncer.

Al día siguiente debía ir al instituto. Ya no podría usar más mi bolso negro porque era demasiado peso y hacía inestable mi ya inestable caminata. Ahora usaría una mochila azul así que cambie el llavero con la letra A a uno de los cierres de mi nueva compañera de clases. También tuve que decirle adiós a los zapatos y botas de tacón, lo único que podía usar eran zapatillas deportivas para darle un poco de firmeza a mis pies.

- ¿ Alice? - me llamó mi madre entrando a mi habitación- El taxi ya está aquí.

- Puedo ir caminando a clases - dije sonriendo. No entendía para qué un taxi si aun puedo caminar.

- Tendrías que coger el autobús ¿ verdad? - me preguntó con algo de preocupación- . Puede que no consigas asiento. Si vas de pie y el conductor frena bruscamente ...

- Lo siento - dije poniendo la mochila sobre mis dos hombros-. Les estoy haciendo gastar dinero de forma innecesaria.

- ¿ Qué dices? - mamá me sonrió- Es necesario. También le he pedido a Rosalie que te espere en la puerta del instituto.

- ¿ He? - pregunté un tanto alarmada y mirando a mamá algo asustada.

- No pasa nada - dijo acariciando mi mejilla como cuando era pequeña-. No les he contado los detalles de tu enfermedad.

Aun seguía algo preocupada y por alguna razón me sentía muy culpable. No quería dar más preocupaciones a nadie ni en mi casa ni en el instituto. Sin embargo, apenas salí de mi cuarto me sentí como un verdadero dolor de cabeza: tenía a toda mi familia ayudándome a bajar las escaleras del porche de mi casa.

- Ten un buen día- murmuró papá ayudándome a subir al taxi-. Pasaré a recogerte a la salida.

- Lo siento - dije un tanto apenada. De seguro Cynthia o mi primo Anthony tendrían que correr del colegio para hacerse cargo de la tienda para que mi padre pasara a recogerme. Detesto ser una carga.

Durante todo el camino en taxi luché contra las ganas de llorar. Me había vuelto muy llorona últimamente y eso no me gusta nada, no quiero llorar todo el tiempo. Si quiero ganarle a la degeneración espinocerebral tengo que ser fuerte, se que no debo perder las esperanzas y que mi mamá y mi papá también están sufriendo ¿ pero que puedo hacer con un cuerpo que se niega a funcionar como antes? Ya no puedo bailar ni jugar baloncesto, solo me queda estudiar mucho y obtener buenas calificaciones para que al menos mis padres sientan que aun sigo siendo la misma niña alegre y risueña de antes.

Apenas el taxi se estacionó pude ver que Rose y Bella me estaban esperando a la entrada del instituto para que entráramos juntas a clases. Me costó un poco bajar del auto pero en menos de un minuto ya estaba frente a mis amigas que me sonreían con ganas.

-¡ Alice! - murmuró Rose abrazándome con fuerza- Buenos días.

- Buenos días - las saludé a ambas sonriendo-. Siento causarles problemas y que tengan que esperarme.

- ¿por qué te disculpas? - preguntó Bella-. Venga, vamos.

- No pasa nada si vamos despacio- ambas se situaron una a cada lado para ayudarme en caso de que me fuera a caer. Me ayudaban a avanzar y pese a que caminaba muy lento iban a mi ritmo sin apurarme- , además somos tus amigas y vamos a ayudarte.

Mientras avanzábamos lentamente hacia la entrada decidí mirar hacia atrás para encontrarme con que Jasper me miraba fijamente a la vez que iba llegando en bicicleta. Pude sentir y percibir algo de compasión y dolor en su mirada, pero no podía entender por qué. Sabía que teníamos una conversación pendiente ya que no habíamos hablado desde lo que ocurrió en el Zoo.

- El segundo trimestre empieza hoy - dijo el profesor cuando ingresamos a clases-. Asegúrense de estudiar mucho y de mejorar sus calificaciones. La próxima semana tienen un examen diagnóstico así que estudien bien... Hay algo que quiero decirles. Es sobre Alice Brandon - en ese momento todos voltearon a verme, me sentí tan avergonzada que solo atiné a bajar la cabeza-. Alice tiene una enfermedad que aparece especialmente entre los adolescentes, por lo tanto tiene ciertas dificultades al caminar. Llevará algo de tiempo para que se recupere. Así que durante los cambios de clase, por favor ayuden a Alice.

- Esto... - estaba algo nerviosa por todas esas curiosas miradas además de que me sentía muy culpable- Creo que voy a ser una carga para todo el mundo. Gracias por todo.

- No eres una carga en absoluto - dijo Jessica sonriendo.

- Es cierto, somos amigas - Angela me miró con mucha amabilidad y cariño que por ese momento pensé que tal vez no sería una carga tan dura y pesada.

- Lo siento - dije sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Obviamente no iba a llorar, no quería llorar pero la tristeza en mi alma lo dominaba todo.

- Ahora vamos a elegir a los delegados de curso del segundo trimestre - dijo el profesor sentándose en su escritorio.

- ¿ No pueden ser los mismos que el semestre anterior? - preguntó María algo enfadada aunque ella casi siempre estaba enfadada cuando algo no le parecía.

- No - dijo el profesor frunciendo el ceño -. Sería mucha responsabilidad para Alice, tenemos que buscar una sustituta para ella - gracias a esas palabras ahora me siento como una inútil. Bajé un poco mi cabeza nuevamente, no quería que nadie me viera tan triste como en ese momento en el que me sentía totalmente humillada- ¿ Alguna chica se ofrece como voluntaria?

- Sí - murmuró María a lo que Jasper se estremeció ligeramente-, yo.

- Bueno - dijo el profesor sonriendo- ¿ algún chico se ofrece como voluntario?

- Jasper puede seguir siendo delegado - dijo María sonriendo.

- Emmett - murmuró Jasper en voz baja- tú serás el delegado.

- ¡¿ Qué?! - gritó Emmett abriendo mucho los ojos- ¡¿yo?!

- ¿ puede hacerlo? - preguntó Rosalie mirando al chico despectivamente.

- ¿ Por qué dices eso? - Emmett se puso de pie para encarar a Rose- Si Jasper puede, yo también.

Se decidió que Emmett y María serían los delegados del curso, aunque ella no parecía muy feliz con la elección de su compañero. Durante toda la hora de clases me quedé pensando en que era una carga y en que no tenía ni idea en como le iba a hacer para llegar y poder participar en el club de baloncesto. Correr me costaba muchísimo más que caminar porque perdía el equilibrio casi de inmediato y era obvio que yo ya no quiero volver al hospital ni mucho menos sangrando.

En el recreo Rose y Bella me ayudaron a guardar mis cosas en mi mochila. Es bueno que aun me quieran y quieran gastar parte de su tiempo en ayudarme, nunca olvidaré estos pequeños detalles.

- Lo siento - dije mientras terminaban de ayudarme.

- Deja de decir lo siento - me regañó Rose con una sonrisa.

- Si yo me cayera y me hiciera daño también cuidarías de mi ¿ verdad?- preguntó Bella.

- Claro que si - respondí sin dudarlo ni siquiera un minuto. Entonces comprendí que ellas hacen esto por todos los momentos felices y principalmente porque somos amigas y las amigas se deben ayudar en los momentos difíciles.

Tenía que ir con Rose al club de baloncesto pero antes había una cosa que quería hacer. Vi que Jasper estaba por irse de la sala y en verdad necesitaba hablar con él de forma casi urgente.

-¡ Jasper espera! - Murmuré mientras intentaba correr hacia donde él estaba, sin embargo casi me caigo pero logré sujetarme de unas mesas.

- No corras - me regañó él llegando hasta mí - es peligroso.

- Lo siento - dije un tanto apenada por causar tantos problemas.

-¿ Qué pasa?- me preguntó Jasper mirándome fijamente.

- Esto...- me sentía un poco incomoda porque estaban mis amigas y los amigos de Jasper escuchando. Me quedé un momento en silencio hasta que Rose captó la indirecta y tomó a Bella de la mano para empujar a los otros dos chicos fuera del salón. No es que no les tuviera confianza, de hecho también son mis amigos pero Jasper sabe más o menos de que va mi enfermedad y me había dicho muchas veces que teníamos una conversación pendiente. Nos habíamos quedado completamente solos por lo que me sentí un poco más segura para poder continuar- Siento lo del otro día. Por ponerme a llorar .

- No pasa nada- dijo ahora un poco más aliviado, pero yo no me sentía así para nada. No me gusta la idea de llorar y llorar pero creo que soy demasiado sensible y débil como para no hacerlo.

- Me haré fuerte - dije totalmente convencida de que así sería.

- No - dijo sonriéndome de lado- . Las chicas fuertes no son atractivas.

- Yo ya no soy atractiva- dije riendo- y no puedo estar llorando siempre ¿ no?- me quedé pensando en que si soy fuerte ya nada podrá lastimarme además quiero ganarle a esto - Sí, me haré más fuerte.

- Entonces - Jasper parecía que estaba pensando en algo - la próxima vez que llores me darás 50 dólares.

- ¿ Qué es eso? - pregunte sorprendida.

- Penalización- dijo mirándome con seriedad.

- No quiero - era demasiado dinero, de seguro lloraría y no estaba dispuesta a pagar por hacerlo cuando es mi derecho.

- Entonces no llores - me hizo sentir como una tonta porque lo dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- No lloraré- afirme no muy convencida, pero estaba segura de que por lo menos lo intentaría.

- Es un trato ¿ no?

- Se podría decir que sí- respondí riendo.

Me quedé algunos minutos más con él hasta que mis amigas llegaron para buscarme e ir al gimnasio por el club de baloncesto. Intenté caminar lo más rápido posible pero de todas formas la capitana del equipo nos regañó. Tuve que decir que fue mi culpa por ser ten lenta y que por ahora no podría jugar como antes en el equipo. El entrenador me indicó que me sentara en las gradas o me ubicara cerca de la caja donde se guardan los balones para poder ver los partidos que se estaban desarrollando.

El equipo masculino también entrenaba ese día , apenas me ubique a un lado de la caja vi a James y que el me estaba mirando. Rápidamente le dirigí una sonrisa a modo de saludo pero él fingió no haberme visto y se fue a practicar sus lanzamientos a otro lado. Me sentí algo triste ante eso, aunque a decir verdad sabía que nuestra relación ya no sería como antes. Era una carga para él y lo entendía y no le guardaba rencor por no haber acudido a nuestra cita pero también me dolía mucho que me hubiera dejado de querer.

A la salida Bella y Rose me dejaron en la puerta del instituto que era donde debía esperar a mi padre. ¡ Cuanto me gustaría poder correr hasta el paradero del autobús como antes! De hecho sentí tanta envidia por mis compañeras de baloncesto que podían correr y saltar y hacer deporte. Yo también quiero hacer eso, por favor que alguien encuentre la cura a esta enfermedad y pueda devolverme el tiempo que perdí en un hospital. Es lo único que pido además de poder caminar sin tener que molestar a nadie para poder hacerlo.

- Aquí está bien - dije a mis amigas cuando me dejaron en la puerta del colegio. Rosalie me miró algo extrañada, de seguro creería que le pediría dejarme en la parada del autobús-. Mi padre vendrá a buscarme.

Ellas asintieron y se despidieron de mí para irse corriendo a sus casas. Las vi correr por un momento antes de desviar mi mirada y darme cuenta de que James se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba. Me sorprendí un poco pero intenté actuar lo más normal que fuera posible.

- Siento lo del otro día- dijo él evitando mis ojos- , surgió una emergencia.

- Está bien - respondí con una sonrisa -. No te preocupes por eso.

- Date prisa y ponte bien pronto - dijo rápidamente a lo que yo asentí-. Bueno tengo que irme, todavía tengo clases.

James caminó hacia dentro y sin quererlo seguí sus pasos con la mirada. Cuando lo hice pude percatarme de que había un gran grupo de chicos y chicas mirándome mientras comentaban cosas entre sí. De seguro hablaban de mi forma de caminar o de que no soy como mis otros compañeros de clases. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y que me miraran como si fuese un fenómeno raro. Más gente me siguió mirando cuando la furgoneta blanca de mi padre se estacionó a mi lado, de seguro pensaban que era tan desvalida que necesitaba la ayuda de todo el mundo.

- Alice lo siento - murmuró papá bajando del auto con una sonrisa-, llego tarde.

- Lo siento papá - dije muy triste- de seguro hay mucho trabajo en la tienda.

- ¿ de qué hablas? - mi padre parecía tan alegre que sentí envidia de no poder ser como él y sonreír aun cuando el mundo se me viene encima. Papá siempre admiraré tu sentido del humor y tu carácter afable- Venga, vamos a casa.

Papá me ayudó a subir al auto y desde la ventana pude ver como todos me miraban. Debía ser la única chica a la que recogen sus padres a la salida del instituto . Me siento tan inutil que me fui en silencio durante todo el camino a casa.

En la noche durante la cena pensé en hablar con mi mamá sobre el tema del taxi. Quiero caminar y llevar una vida normal además de que es injusto que mis padres gasten dinero por mí.

- Yo- mamá estaba limpiando la mesa del comedor mientras yo me sentaba frente a ella- debería ir caminando al instituto a partir de mañana.

- Pero... - mamá lucía preocupada y me miró con algo de extrañeza.

- Solo quiero caminar - dije sonriendo - . Pero si empieza a ser doloroso por favor déjame volver a ir en taxi.-

Entiendo- dijo mamá ya un poco más relajada- , estaba demasiado preocupada por ti.

- Demasiado preocupada- dije riendo a lo que ella se río con migo-. Si lo pienso, realmente te gusta preocuparte por las cosas.

_Día 9_

_Lamento.__Miserable._

___No importa que sea yo la que sufra. Pero también estoy causando problemas a los que me rodean._

Las clases habían comenzado y los días pasaban con monotonía y calma. Sin embargo, me sentía triste por causarle problemas a mis amigas, por mi culpa siempre llegábamos tarde a clases y los profesores nos regañaban por interrumpir la lección. Un día el profesor de biología me preguntó por qué no intentaba caminar sola para no perjudicar el aprendizaje de mis compañeros. Me sentí tan miserable en ese momento que no pude evitar llorar apenas llegue a mi casa. Me encerré en mi cuarto y lloré abrazada a Komosabe durante casi una hora. Si pudiera caminar sola lo haría además no es mi intención perjudicar a mis amigos.

Todas las noches hacia mis ejercicios de rehabilitación además de que la frase " lo siento" se ha vuelto tan común en mí que creo la uso en cada una de las oraciones para hablar con mi familia, amigos y compañeros de curso.

El día miércoles teníamos clase de deportes. Por supuesto yo no iba a participar en esa clase por lo que el profesor me pidió que me fuera a la sala para no distraer a los demás. Desde la ventana de la sala de clases y en medio de mi profunda soledad podía ver a mis compañeros corriendo, jugando fútbol y saltando vallas. Yo también quiero correr y saltar y jugar. De haber sabido que esto me pasaría hubiera corrido y caminado mucho, hasta aprovechar el último minuto de vida normal y corriente.

Mientras pensaba en eso Jasper entró a la sala, no le tomé mucha atención porque quería estar sola además de que se supone que él debería estar en clase.

- Oye - me llamó a lo que yo lo miré algo feo porque comencé a sentirme mareada-, no me mires así. No me estoy saltando la clase . Es que me duele el estómago. Que la primera clase después de almuerzo sea Ed. Física es malo para el cuerpo. No puedo moverme después de comer.

Me sentía muy mal físicamente hablando, todo me daba vueltas y de pronto se me cerraron los ojos y me desplomé en el suelo. Me había desmayado y no había despertado hasta media hora después acompañada por mi mamá y el doctor Cullen. Aun me sentía algo débil pero la culpa le ganó a mis dolencias físicas.

- Alice - dijo mamá muy preocupada cuando desperté.

- Lo siento - sollocé con la voz muy quebrada a causa del llanto- . He hecho que te preocuparas otra vez.

- Es deshidratación - dijo el doctor Cullen con seriedad.

- ¿ deshidratación? - preguntó mamá sorprendida.

- No quería ir tan a menudo al baño- Murmuré avergonzada - , así que últimamente he estado controlando la cantidad de agua que bebo. He estado causando problemas a todo el mundo. Todo lo que puedo hacer es ayudar al menos en eso, así que...

- Alice - mamá me miró con tanta pena en sus ojos que me dieron ganas de abrazarla y pedirle perdón por todo lo que ha pasado en el último tiempo.

- No te tomes la deshidratación tan a la ligera- me regañó el doctor Cullen mirándome con seriedad - . Puede poner en riesgo tu vida... Aunque pienses que le estas causando problemas a todo el mundo eso es sólo un problema con la sociedad.

- ¿ como? - no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería el doctor además pensé que seguiría regañándome por no beber agua y ser una tonta.

- No hay nadie en el mundo que no haya causado problemas a los demás - comentó con una sonrisa llena de comprensión-. No tienes por qué ser una excepción

Me pusieron un poco de suero y líquidos para que pudiera hidratarme. Mamá había tomado mi mano y me miraba con tanto amor que sentí que todo estaba bien aunque la verdad no era así. Jasper había ido a verme pero se tuvo que ir porque quería hablar con su padre, los minutos que estuvo con migo no pude evitar decir que sentía hacerle perder su tiempo por traerme al hospital cuando estaba inconsciente. La verdad es que jamás pensé que él se preocuparía y me cuidaría como lo estaba haciendo.

Después de que me dieron el alta ese mismo día mamá me llevó a descansar a mi casa. Mientras intentaba cerrar mis ojos para dormir un rato pude sentir que mis padres estaban discutiendo en el piso de abajo.

- ¡¿ Qué estás haciendo?! - le gritó papá a mi mamá- ¡¿ no te dije que no tenemos que ser una carga para el país?!

- No es una carga - dijo mamá intentando calmar a mi padre.

-¿ como que no lo es? - preguntó él.

- Pero- la voz de mamá sonaba muy triste y yo me estaba empezando a preocupar- Alice no es una carga.

-¿ tanto quieres recibir una subvención del estado? - era eso. Se supone que el estado le da una subvención a las familias de personas discapacitadas cuando necesitan conseguir una silla de ruedas o habilitar la casa. Se llama algo así como tarjeta de identificación para discapacitados y es necesario mostrarla a partir del nivel 6 de discapacidad en una escala del 1 al 7.

- ¡ No es por el dinero! - gritó mamá enfadada.

- Si no es por el dinero ¿ entonces por qué es?- preguntó papá- ¿ Tu intención es que Alice lleve un cartel de discapacitada en la cara?

- ¿ por qué solicitar la tarjeta tiene que significar eso para ella? - me sentía fatal, mamá y papá peleaban por mi culpa y se gritaban mucho. Tenia algo de miedo además de que las lágrimas surcaban mi rostro - . Solo quiero que Alice sea capaz de valerse por si misma.

- ¿ puedes llamarte a ti misma madre? - la voz de papá era una mezcla entre ira y sufrimiento- ¿ sabes cuanto está sufriendo?

- Precisamente porque soy su madre tengo derecho a decir estas cosas- exclamó mamá un tanto dolida.

- ¡ Ya basta! - exclamó esta vez Cynthia. Su voz sonaba bastante enojada y supe que lo había escuchado todo -. Pasa algo con Alice que mantienen en secreto. Pero, sin embargo, están discutiendo aquí. ¡ Si hay algo que no quieren que Amy y yo sepamos por lo menos ocultarlo como es debido! Las cosas que dicen y que hacen son completamente diferente ¡ De verdad que es raro!

Mientras Cynthia hablaba yo había comenzado a bajar las escaleras, sin embargo, me caí cuando me faltaban casi cinco escalones y me golpee fuertemente contra la pared de mi casa. Comencé a llorar y mis padres me miraron muy preocupados. Soy mala hija y hago que ellos se peleen por mi culpa, es mi culpa todo lo que está pasando.

- ¡ Alice! - exclamó preocupada mi hermana a la vez que mi padre me ayudaba a ponerme de pie para que me sentara junto a mamá.

- Lo siento - dije entre lágrimas después de que mi papá me ayudó a sentarme- . Todo es culpa mía por haberme convertido en esto. De verdad que lo siento . Estoy creando malos recuerdos para todos, lo siento. - me estaba ahogando con mis propias lágrimas pero el dolor que sentía tenia que sacarlo de alguna forma-. Lo siento.

- Alice- mamá me abrazó con fuerza a la vez que yo comenzaba a llorar sobre su hombro- . Deja de pedir perdón. La enfermedad tampoco es culpa tuya . No importa quien esté enfermo, su familia siempre lo ayudará ¿ verdad? - mamá me miró a los ojos mientras tomaba mis manos. Pude ver que mi papá estaba llorando y que Cynthia no entendía mucho-. Tienes que tener más coraje para afrontar esto ¿ vale? En este mundo hay muchos tipos de personas . Hay algunos como tu que no pueden caminar como los demás o que no pueden ver. Después por ejemplo hay personas como tu primo Anthony que es bueno en los deportes , o como Cynthia que es excelente dibujando. Esta sociedad está formada por todas estas personas ¿ no? - yo aun seguía llorando aunque ya estaba un poquito más calmada que antes - Oye Alice ¿ has oído hablar de la tarjeta de identificación para discapacitados? - asentí una sola vez- Esta tarjeta permite a los discapacitados participar en actividades sociales para que puedan realizar con éxito su rehabilitación...

- Cathy- papá tomó a mamá por los hombros pero ella se soltó.

- Es algo que forma parte de la ley - continuó mi madre aun sujetando mis manos entre las suyas- . Todas las personas discapacitadas tienen que intentar convivir con su discapacidad. Tienen que hacer uso de su capacidad y esforzarse para participar de algunas actividades sociales . Tienen que hacer lo que deben y tú también. Mientras sigas esforzándote serás aceptada en la sociedad. La tarjeta de identificación para discapacitados demostrará que tu también formas parte de esta sociedad ... ¿ Cynthia, Amy pueden venir? - ellas estaban en el marco de la puerta y no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pero estaban bastante preocupadas-. Tengo algo importante que decir . Alice está bien ¿ no? Para que te conviertas en un miembro de esta sociedad Cynthia y Amy también son miembros importantes de esta familia - asentí a lo que mamá me sonrió un poquito para hablarle ahoa a mi hermana y prima- . La enfermedad de Alice se llama degeneración espinocerebral . Es un tipo de enfermedad que causa que el sistema nervioso no funcione de forma correcta. Poco a poco ella no será capaz de hablar ,no será capaz de caminar correctamente ni será capaz de sujetar objetos pesados. Hacerse cargo de la tienda y de la casa como antes va a resultar muy difícil para ella . Incluso puede que no pueda hacerlo nunca más. Pero , por favor no abandonen a Alice , no la dejen. Quiero ayudarla a seguir adelante.

- ¿ Tiene cura? - preguntó Cynthia por primera vez al borde de las lágrimas - Tiene cura ¿ verdad?

- Me han dicho que no tiene cura- respondí limpiando un poco mis lágrimas - . Con el actual nivel de tecnología medica no se puede curar.

Cynthia bajó un poco la cabeza a la vez que se le escapaban algunas lagrimas. A mi hermana no le gusta llorar en público ni expresar sus emociones y verla llorar me sorprendió mucho , e incluso Amy que no entendía la situación corrió a abrazarme para demostrar su apoyo.

- Es repentino - murmuró Cynthia -. De repente nos cuentan esto. No sé que hacer.

- Es muy sencillo- dijo papá limpiando sus lágrimas para mirar a Cynthia- . Cuando alguien está afrontando dificultades tú le tiendes una mano para ayudarle. Cuando un amigo está llorando, tu le preguntas que le pasa ¿ no? Esto es lo mismo. Expresa la dulzura que tienes en tu corazón , y todo irá bien.

- ¿ la dulzura? - preguntó mi hermana ahora llorando con fuerza - Pero yo con esas cosas...

Papá se acercó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza mientras ambos lloraban. Mamá y yo también llorábamos. Supongo que por tanto llanto ahora le debo más de 50 dólares a Jasper, tal vez le deba incluso 500.

- Tu también eres dulce - le dijo papá a Cynthia mientras ella lloraba.

- No me gusta - murmuró ella a lo que todos sonreímos entre lágrimas.

- Yo todavía soy yo - dije sonriendo un poco.

- Eso es cierto - me apoyó mamá mirándome con ternura-. No importa lo que ocurra, Alice todavía es Alice, un miembro importante de la familia.

- No debería decir " lo siento" - dije pensando en voz alta a la vez que una auténtica sonrisa iluminaba mi rostro- . Debería decir " gracias"

- ¡ Sí! - exclamó papá ya un poco más animado- Ésta se parece más a mi niña... oye Cathy parece que tengo un poco de hambre .

- Sí - dijo mamá sonriendo un poco- . Con todo esto me he olvidado de preparar la cena.

Después de cenar mamá me explicó que el doctor Cullen le había hablado de la tarjeta el día en qe me dieron el alta en el hospital y que mi caso era especial porque se supone que la tarjeta se usa siempre y cuando el discapacitado retroceda en su nivel de discapacidad, pero en mi caso yo solamente puedo empeorar hasta el siguiente nivel. Pero lo que más me sorprendió es que según el doctor estoy en el nivel 6 de discapacidad y es raro porque aun puedo hacer muchas cosas.

Al otro día en el instituto ya no decía " lo siento " cada vez que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer justo antes de que mis amigas me ayudaran, ahora decía " gracias y las sonrisas abundaban en mi rostro, no como antes que solamente tenia una cara de depresión y profunda tristeza.

Me había quedado después de clases en el gimnasio, estaba sola porque los clubes deportivos y de ciencias se habían suspendido por los exámenes. Estaba intentando encestar pero no podía ya que tenía todo el gimnasio lleno de balones de baloncesto que no habían llegado a su objetivo. Me dije que no importaba, que lo lograría así que fui en busca de otra pelota que tampoco anotó ningún punto. No me desanime al contrario, suspire y Sonreí un poco para darme ánimos ya que tendría que guardar todo sola.

- Eres malísima- escuché la voz de Jasper quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y me miraba con diversión, me reí un poco por su broma y alcé los hombros- ¿ qué se supone que estás haciendo? Las actividades fueron suspendidas por los exámenes ¿ no?

- Entonces ¿ tu que haces aquí? - pregunté con curiosidad.

- Alimento a las tortugas- me respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- Oye - lo miré con una sonrisa - . Ayúdame a guardar ¿ sí?

- Estás de broma - dijo cuando entraba y miraba a su alrededor. Le Sonreí a modo de agradecimiento y comenzamos a guardar los balones.

La verdad es que él los guardó casi todos porque yo era demasiado lenta. Sin su ayuda de seguro que no habría terminado nunca además de que me reí muchísimo porque él no paraba de hacerme bromas o de contarme sobre anécdotas chistosas. Tal vez antes de la conversación con mi familia le hubiera mandado al diablo pero ahora me sentía mucho mejor y muy feliz pese a todo.

- Tengo algo más que pedirte - le dije mientras Caminábamos por los pasillos del instituto.

- ¿ qué pasa ahora? - me preguntó con algo de preocupación.

- ¿ puedes vigilarme y asegurarte de que no lloro? - le pregunté con mucha seriedad ya que era algo muy importante.

Después de que me dijo que sí le pedí que me llevara a la plaza donde siempre íbamos a tomar helados, pero no para comer... bueno tal vez sí, pero después. Esta vez tenía que hablar con alguien por teléfono y era muy importante no llorar en ese momento.

- Hola James, soy Alice - Murmuré cuando me contestaron. Jasper a su vez se apoyo en un árbol para darme privacidad y vigilar mis movimientos-. Esto... gracias por cuidar de mí hasta ahora - nos quedamos en silencio un minuto hasta que estuve segura de poder continuar sin llorar- , fui muy feliz cuando aprobé el examen de entrada para el instituto de Forks, cuando me diste la enhorabuena y me animaste a seguir jugando al baloncesto . Que me dieras tu muñequera también me hizo muy feliz . Pero... pero yo ... Creo que quiero dejar de participar en el club . Por eso terminar contigo...

- Lo entiendo - dijo con voz algo extrañada- . Date prisa y ponte bien.

- Si- dije con un suspiro - . Adiós...

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé unos minutos mirándolo hasta que me di cuenta que Jasper me observaba fingiendo sorpresa y desilusión.

- Eres tan fría - murmuró mientras me miraba -. Si le dejas así por teléfono igual es James quien tiene que llorar, ¿ no? ... No te mientas a ti misma, solo llora .

- No quiero - dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Estás siendo muy fría

- Pero... - dije aguantando la risa- No quiero que me penalices

- Lo has logrado - dijo sonriéndome - . Ven, vamos a pasear.

Me tomó de la mano para que camináramos a mi ritmo por el parque. Mientras Caminábamos lentamente no pude evitar ver las nubes y pensar que realmente no quiero decir cosas como " quiero que las cosas sean como antes" Reconozco como soy ahora y continuaré viviendo.

**Hola n.n perdón la ausencia pero es que estoy llena de pruebas u.u El capítulo quedo algo raro pero bueno xddd gracias por leer y espero qque estén muy bien .**

**Reviews n.n**

**- Richter EverSwan: hola bueno, pues me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que estés bien. La verdad ese capítulo si que fue triste pero cada vez las cosas pueden empeorar o ponerse un poquito mejor. De nada y bueno espero que tes bien n.n**

**- Cony: Hola bueno tienes razón aunque yo creo que también James se dejo influenciar por su amigo... aunque eso no es excusa7777 ajksjansn espero que estés bien , un abrazo**


End file.
